What Hurts The Most
by simplyneneng
Summary: Dramione fanfict. "Katakanlah sesuatu, Hermione. Atau harus aku yang memulainya lagi?" a Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger story. enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

.Tes.

Okay. Hai. Ini fanfict pertama aku. Imajinasi berlebihanku tentang hubungan SEHARUSNYA antara Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger. Agak maksa sebenernya. :p

Yep! I'm a Dramione shipper.

**Preface:**

Ceritanya dengan latar waktu mulai 1 september 1998. Setelah mega battle, Hogwarts direnovasi dan dibersihkan dari reruntuhan lalu murid kelas 7 tahun lalu yang belum sempat menyelesaikan sekolahnya, boleh kembali. Tapiiiiii karena ini cerita dramione, jadi pastinya anggaplah bahwa Hermione tidak pernah berciuman dengan Ron ataupun merid sama dia. Okay? Enjoy :))

* * *

><p><strong>BAB 1<strong>

Draco Malfoy memasuki kastil Hogwarts dengan langkah ragu. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik kanan-kirinya. Beberapa meter didepannya professor McGonagall bersiap menyambutnya dengan tangan terentang. Draco menyambut rentangan tangan kepala sekolah baru itu dengan memeluknya.

Draco telah berubah. Lebih tepatnya keluarga Malfoy telah jauh berubah setelah jatuhnya Voldemort. Mereka mungkin satu diantara segelintir keluarga penyihir yang tersisa dari yang pernah andil atas bangkitnya Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan karena hal itulah mereka merubah tabiat buruk mereka dan mencoba membaur dan mempraktekkan sikap ramah dengan keluarga penyihir lain yang memihak si-anak-yang-bertahan-hidup.

"Selamat datang lagi, Draco." Ujar Professor McGonagall menepuk punggung Draco.

Draco tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Professor. Anda terlihat sangat luar biasa." Draco mencoba merubah dirinya dengan bersikap baik pada semua orang. Ia memulainya bulan Mei lalu dan berkembang sangat baik setelah 4 bulan.

"Kopermu sudah berada dikamarmu di asrama Slytherin." kata kepala sekolah lagi. Draco mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju asramanya.

Draco memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hogwarts setelah mendapat surat yang ditulis oleh Hermione Granger yang kini menjabat sebagai Ketua Murid. Surat itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya masih diterima di sekolah sihir itu meski setelah segala yang ia lakukan bersama Pelahap Maut. Dibagian bawahnya, Professor Mcgonagall menandatanganinya. Lucius Malfoy mengijinkan Draco kembali untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya.

Namun ditengah jalan, Draco berhenti dan berpikir sesuatu. Apakah teman-teman Slytherinnya juga kembali? Berapa anak Slytherin yang kembali? Ataukah ia hanya sendirian?

"Hai, Draco."

Draco menoleh dan melihat Hermione Granger berjalan kearahnya. Ia tersenyum, "Hai, Granger."

Gadis itu terlihat agak terkejut dengan sapaan Draco yang tak biasa. Tapi ia bersyukur dalam hatinya. Segalanya telah berubah. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disini?"

"Memangnya menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Draco bercanda.

Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Well, sepertinya berdiri lebih baik daripada kau tidur dikoridor ini."

Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat lalu sama-sama tersenyum. Hermione dan Draco sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan bisa seperti itu. Jarak antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin ikut pecah saat Harry Potter berhasil membunuh Voldemort.

"Ada berapa murid Slytherin angkatanku yang kembali?" tanya Draco setelah mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Ummm.." Hermione menghitung dalam otaknya. "Sekitar 5 orang termasuk kau dan Blaise."

Draco mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sedikit sekali, ujarnya dalam hati. Ia bisa memastikan asrama lain akan penuh sesak dengan adanya "murid-murid tidak naik kelas" ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke asramaku."

"Oke."

* * *

><p>"Bruk."<p>

Tangan Hermione sudah hampir meraih buku Transfigurasinya yang jatuh ke lantai pualam saat sebuah tangan pucat lebih dulu mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada gadis itu. Hermione mendongak dan melihat Draco sedang menjulurkan bukunya.

"Terima kasih, Draco."

Cowok Slytherin itu hanya tersenyum lalu berlalu menuju bangkunya dibelakang. Disebelah Blaise Zabini.

Dibelakang Hermione, Ron menyodok rusuk Harry. Mereka berdua memang sudah saling memaafkan dengan keluarga Malfoy terutama karena Harry menyelamatkan keluarga berdarah murni itu dari ancaman Azkaban -dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak sepenuhnya berniat buruk- di sidang kementrian. Namun tetap saja hawa permusuhan itu masih ada dan berakar sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di Hogwarts.

Sementara itu Ginny membisikkan sesuatu pada Hermione, "Draco terlihat berbeda… atau hanya perasaanku saja?"

Bisikan Ginny itu membuat Hermione menoleh untuk memperhatikan sang Pangeran Slytherin, "Ya. Sepertinya begitu."

Ya. Hermione memang merasakan perbedaan yang mencolok pada Draco Malfoy. Bukan hanya dari sifatnya, tapi juga dari penampilannya. Tapi Hermione tak tahu apa yang berubah.

* * *

><p>"Bruk!"<p>

Arrrrghhh! Hermione mengerang karena buku-buku yang ia bawa berjatuhan dilantai perpustakaan. Ia mengutuki sebuah buku yang tadi menghalangi jalannya sehingga ia dan tumpukan buku yang ia bawa berhamburan ke lantai. Satu persatu ia memungutinya dan membawanya lagi dengan kedua tangannya menuju meja ditengah perpustakaan. ia menjatuhkan buku-buku itu ke meja dan duduk di kursi didepannya. Membuka satu buku tentang Rune Kuno dan mulai membacanya.

Lalu terdengar sebuah suara. Ia mendongak dan bisa melihat rambut pirang menyembul dari rak-rak dikejauhan. Hermione menutup wajahnya dengan buku saat Draco Malfoy berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, Draco." sapa Hermione sambil membuka bukunya dan memunculkan wajahnya.

Draco menoleh. Ia sama sekali tidak heran melihat si-nona-tahu-segalanya itu ada disana. Ia hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan lagi menuju salah satu rak. Draco memilih-milih buku yang akan dibacanya cukup lama sampai akhirnya menjatuhkan pilihan pada sebuah buku berjudul "MENGATASI MASALAH KEUANGAN". Draco mengambilnya dan berjalan kembali menuju meja panjang dimana Hermione sedang membaca bukunya. Ia terhenti sebentar dan memutuskan untuk duduk agak jauh dari si Gryffindor.

Pemandangan selanjutnya hanyalah Draco dan Hermione yang membalik halaman buku yang mereka baca masing-masing. Tiba-tiba si Ketua Murid perempuan menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengeluarkan satu kantong kertas berisi kentang goreng. Ia sengaja mengambilnya dari meja makan saat tadi melewati Aula Besar. Untuk jaga-jaga karena ia akan berada di perpustakaan sampai jam makan siang selesai. Hermione mengambil beberapa dan menyodorkannya pada Draco.

Cowok itu menaikkan alis.

"Ambil saja, Draco. Kau pasti belum makan. Ya kan?" kata Hermione. Draco pun mengambil tiga kentang dan mengembalikannya pada si empunya.

"Terima kasih."

Hermione hanya mengangguk.

Memang harus begitu, ujarnya dalam hati. Sebagai Ketua Murid ia harus selalu paham keadaan tiap murid dan sebisa mungkin dapat membantu mereka. Ia tahu pasti Draco belum makan siang karena saat Draco datang tadi, jam makan siang baru dimulai.

Ia memakan kentangnya beberapa lagi. Lalu kembali menyodorkannya pada Draco. Draco langsung menggeleng. Tapi Hermione memaksanya mengambil dengan mengantarkan kantong berisi kentang itu kedepan Draco.

"Kau cowok. Porsimu lebih banyak dariku. Makan saja." Kata Hermione. Setelah itu berjalan kembali ke bangkunya dan meneruskan membaca.

Ia melirik si Ketua Murid sesaat lalu mulai memakan kentang goreng itu sambil melanjutkan membaca.

Tanpa Draco ketahui, Hermione diujung sana sedang mengamatinya memakan kentang itu. Hermione tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Okay… sampai disini dulu chapter pertama.<p>

Mohon direvew yaaaa… kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: all Harry Potter story and characters are belongs to JK. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy keluar dari ruang rekreasi Slytherin menuju lapangan Quidditch. Tidak. Dia kesana bukan untuk berlatih Quidditch. Ia sudah keluar dari tim Slytherin tahun lalu dan membiarkan adanya regenerasi. Pangeran Slytherin itu kesana untuk terbang bersama sapunya. Ia ingin membebaskan dirinya dari masalah yang ada dikeluarganya. Terbang. Satu cara yang ampuh untuknya.<p>

Ia bisa bebas terbang bersama sapu kesayangannya tanpa takut akan ada yang menangkap keanehan karena hari ini lapangan Quidditch akan ramai dengan sesi latihan dari tim Slytherin dan Gryffindor. Draco bisa menyusup diantara mereka dan berpura-pura menjadi salah satu dari anggota tim.

Dan ia memulainya. Ia terbang di ketinggian rendah awalnya. Namun sedikt demi sedikit mulai membawa sapunya terbang lebih tinggi lagi. Melesat lebih cepat melawan arah datangnya angin yang cukup kencang berhembus.

"Oh lihatlah si bodoh itu!" Ujar Ginny pada Hermione yang duduk disampingnya, di bangku penonton. Ginny sedang bersiap untuk berlatih bersama kakak dan pacarnya dibawah. Sementara Hermione, hanya mengawasi jalannya latihan. Menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Ketua Murid.

Hermione mengikuti pandangan sahabatnya itu ke langit. Melihat Draco Malfoy sedang terbang kesana kemari dengan sapunya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Ginny.

"Jangan menyebutnya bodoh." Kata Hermione yang diikuti kernyitan dahi Ginny, "Bukannya kalian sudah bermaafan? Draco, Harry, Ron, dan kau sendiri. Iya kan?"

Ginny mengangguk-angguk, "Memang sudah. Tapi tetap saja…" gadis itu tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny bertemu dengan Draco disidang terhadap orangtua Draco. Harry datang untuk menjadi saksi. Mereka memutuskan untuk bermaafan dan memulai segalanya dari awal. Namun tetap saja, hawa kebencian itu tetap ada.

Lalu tiba-tiba,

"BRAK!"

Semua mata, baik dari penonton ataupun pemain yang sedang bersiap, mencari arah datangnya suara bedebam itu. Lavender Brown lah yang pertama menemukannya. Sambil berdiri di bangku penonton, ia menunjuk ke bagian belakang kursi paling ujung.

"Lihat!"

Sebagian dari mereka menghampiri kearah yang ditunjuk Lavender dan memekik kaget. Hermione membelah kerumunan mencari tahu yang terjadi. Ia membelalak melihatnya.

Draco Malfoy tergeletak diantara kayu-kayu penyangga bangku penonton dengan luka di kepala yang bercucuran. Tangannya terkulai lemas. Saat tak ada seorangpun yang berani menghampirinya, Hermione segera mengambil tempat disebelah Draco. Memeriksa keadaan cowok itu dan mulai berteriak meminta bantuan.

"TOLONG PANGGILKAN MADAM POMFREY! CEPAT!"

* * *

><p>Draco menggeliat dan mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya memaksanya membuka. Ia tersentak kaget saat melihat Hermione Granger sedang hanyut dalam buku yang ia baca dikursi di samping tempat tidurnya.<p>

Tunggu!

Tempat tidur?

Ia mengamati sekeliling ruangan itu dan cukup kaget saat menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di Rumah Sakit.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Draco." Hermione tersenyum kearahnya. Entah mengapa senyuman gadis itu membuat Draco sedikit tenang.

"Kenapa aku berada di.." Draco mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, "..Rumah Sakit?"

Hermione menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya, "Kau tak ingat? Well, kau jatuh dari sapu terbang dan kepalamu membentur kayu. Untunglah kau tak apa-apa.."

Sang pangeran Slytherin benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dari si Ketua Murid.

Ia.

Draco Malfoy.

Jatuh dari sapu?

Tipuan macam apa ini?

"..Madam Pomfrey bilang kau harus beristirahat selama 2 hari."

Sekali lagi Draco tercengang mendengar Hermione, "Apa kau tak salah bicara?"

Kata-kata Draco jelas menyinggung Hermione. Karena sedari tadi dialah yang menerima penjelasan Madam Pomfrey tentang apa yang harus Draco lakukan agar cepat sembuh.

"Terserah jika kau tidak percaya padaku." Hermione merasa sedikit kesal lalu beranjak dari kursinya, berniat pergi dari sana.

"Hei, Hermione!" Draco menutup mulutnya setelah meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Hermione?

Sejak kapan Draco memanggil gadis itu dengan nama depannya?

Tapi hal itu membuat Hermione berbalik dan menatap Draco, "Ya?" sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadari satu hal pun yang aneh.

Draco menghela napas mengetahui bahwa Hermione ternyata tidak menyadari kesalahan panggilnya, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu."

Ucapan terima kasih Draco membuat Hermione melunak lalu tersenyum, "Ohya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu?"

"Hah? Untukku?"

Draco mengamati saat gadis itu mengambil sesuatu dari laci di meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah buku cukup tebal bercover hitam. Hermione menyerahkannya pada Draco.

" 'Mengalahkan masalah keuangan dan mengaturnya dari awal lagi.' " Draco membaca judul buku itu, "Apa maksudnya?"

"Yaa….waktu diperpustakaan beberapa hari yang lalu aku tidak sengaja melihat judul buku yang kau baca. Dan aku rasa aneh sekali kau membaca buku sejenis itu jika tidak benar-benar membutuhkannya…" Hermione menghentikan analisanya saat melihat raut wajah Draco berubah. Rahangnya mengeras. Seolah menahan kemarahan untuk keluar.

"…jadi aku meminjamkan buku itu untukmu karena aku pikir buku yang kau baca waktu itu kurang er.. bagus."

Draco menaruh buku itu di atas meja lalu berujar dengan sedikit ketus, "Terima kasih. Kau boleh meninggalkanku sekarang."

Hermione mengangguk dan berjalan pergi menuju asrama Ketua Murid.

* * *

><p>Tiap malam Hermione harus rela berpatroli sendirian selagi Professor McGonagall belum menunjuk salah satu murid cowok untuk menjadi Ketua Murid. Ia juga harus menempati asrama khusus Ketua Murid sendirian. Sampai-sampai seringkali ia mengungsi ke asrama Gryffindor saking tidak betahnya.<p>

Ia sedang duduk di tepi jendela bundar super besar yang ada di ruang rekreasi asrama Ketua Murid. Jendela itu menghadirkan pemandangan yang luar biasa indah. Ia menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara lukisan terbuka. Lalu sekelompok koper berhenti dilantai ruang rekreasi didekatnya. Hermione segera menghampiri dan mengecek label nama di koper itu.

"DL." Hermione membaca tulisan itu lalu mengamati koper itu dan menemukan lambang huruf "M" besar ditengah penutup koper.

"_Oh, tidak!"_ Hermione menepuk dahinya sendiri, _"Semoga dugaanku salah."_

Lalu lukisan itu menjeblak terbuka. Seorang cowok tinggi dengan kulit putih pucat dan rambut pirang platina memanjat memasuki asrama Ketua Murid. Menatap Hermione yang membelalak lebar.

"Ada apa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Draco tenang sambil mulai menyeret koper-kopernya kekamar barunya.

"Tunggu!" Hermione berhasil menahan Draco yang langsung terhenti di ujung tangga, "Kau Ketua Murid yang baru?"

Draco mengernyit, "Tentu saja, Granger. Kalau bukan , bagaimana bisa aku ada disini?"

"_Ya. Benar juga kata Draco." _Batin Hermione.

.

"Oke. Jadi semua jadwal patroli sudah tertulis di perkamen yang baru saja aku bagikan pada kalian semua." Hermione menatap sekeliling kearah delapan prefek dari masing-masing asrama di depannya dan juga melirik ke arah Draco disampingnya. Mereka sedang berkumpul di asrama Ketua Murid, "Lalu setiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu, aku dan Draco yang akan bertugas. Tugas patroli mulai pukul 10 malam. Susuri semua lokasi dan pastikan tidak ada murid yang melanggar jam malam. Mengerti?"

Hermione menghentikan penjelasannya dan menerima anggukan dari semua anggota rapat tanda mengerti.

"Bagus. Dan sekarang mulailah bertugas. Selamat malam."

Ucapan selamat malam berhamburan dari kedelapan murid kelas 6 itu sambil memanjat keluar lukisan.

"Wooow!" Hermione menoleh kepada Draco yang sedang menunjukkan wajah kagumnya yang tak biasa.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa memberi mereka perintah dengan sangat baik. Tanpa harus membentak sedikitpun." Draco menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Buat apa membentak? Kalau berkata baik-baik justru jauh lebih didengar." Jawab Hermione. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pantry. Mengambil segelas susu coklat. Ia duduk di tepi jendela bundar diruang rekreasi. Spot kesukaannya.

"Aku selalu harus membentak Pansy atau Blaise agar mereka menurutiku. Begitu juga pada Crabbe dan Goyle."

Hermione memutar badannya melihat Draco yang kini duduk disofa tak jauh darinya, "Itu beda, Draco. Er…" ia tak yakin akan meneruskan kalimatnya, "…mereka ada kecenderungan er.. meremehkanmu." Gadis itu menghentikan omongannya dan melihat reaksi Draco.

"Lanjutkan." Kata Draco sama sekali tidak keberatan. Sejujurnya ia suka dengan cara bagaimana gadis itu menjelaskan sesuatu tanpa niat menggurui.

Hermione melanjutkan apa yang ia katakan, "Sehingga mereka harus mendengar bentakanmu terlebih dulu sebelum mau menurutimu. Karena mereka….tidak yakin." Lalu gadis itu menambahkan cepat, "Well, itu menurut pendapatku saja sebenarnya."

* * *

><p><strong>perasaanku saja atau ini adalah chapter yang boring? well, akan ada kejutan dichapter berikutnya. stay tune and keep the review please :))<strong>

**merci :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: all harry potter story and characters are belongs to JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Draco sambil melirik jam, "Sudah jam 10."<p>

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka duduk di ruang rekreasi tanpa saling bicara setelah Hermione membahas pertanyaan Draco tentang "membentak". Mereka tidak mempunyai bahan obrolan.

"Kau tidur saja duluan jika sudah mengantuk." Jawab Hermione mempersilahkan rekan Ketua Murid barunya itu, "Aku masih ingin disini dulu."

Draco mengangguk lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Sementara Hermione mengamati cowok itu sampai benar-benar yakin sang pangeran Slytherin telah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia bergegas mengambil mantelnya yang tergeletak ditangan sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Draco, membawa tongkat sihirnya dan keluar memanjat lukisan dengan langkah perlahan.

Semenjak tadi Hermione memikirkan tentang patroli malam ini, ia masih belum yakin para prefek baru itu akan menjalankan tugas patroli malam mereka yang pertama dengan baik. Maka dari itu ia memilih ikut berpatroli malam itu.

"Lumos." Serunya pelan. Tongkat sihirnya menyala seolah berkata bahwa ia siap menerangi apapun dan siapapun untuk Hermione.

Ia menyusur setiap sudut yang mungkin tidak terjamah oleh para prefek itu. Ia mengetahui hampir semua jalan keluar masuk Hogwarts berkat para "perompak" dan pengalamannya selama 7 tahun berteman dengan Harry dan Ron. Ia menatap keluar dari jendela besar disekitar salah satu koridor kosong yang gelap saat merasa seseorang memanggilnya. Gadis itu menoleh mencari-cari.

"Luna!" ia menemukan Luna Lovegood sedang berjalan berjingkat-jingkat -seperti biasanya- kearahnya, "Ini sudah masuk jam malam. Kau tahu kan? Aku bisa mengambil angka dari Ravenclaw gara-gara ini."

"Oh." Luna mengikuti Hermione berbicara dengan lirih dengan matanya yang selalu membelalak, "Aku baru saja dari asrama Gryffindor. Dean Thomas punya barang baru dari dunia muggle."

Hermione mengangguk-angguk pelan. Sudah berapa hari ia tidak mengikuti keseruan didalam asrama Gryffindor? Seingatnya ia baru saja menginap disana untuk beberapa hari karena bosan diasrama Ketua Murid sendirian.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku kembali ke asramaku. Bye, Hermione." Luna melambai pada Hermione sambil berjalan menjauh. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan berbalik menghadap sang Ketua Murid lagi, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Hermione. Sepertinya ada yang masih melanggar jam malam selain aku. Dari tadi ia ada dibelakangmu." Luna menunjuk seseorang dibelakang Hermione, lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkannya.

Sang ketua Murid menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Luna dan membelalakkan matanya sehingga menjadi persis seperti Luna, "Draco?"

Draco Malfoy ada dibelakangnya dengan tongkat sihir ditangan kirinya sebagai pemberi cahaya. Ia menaikkan alis kepada Hermione.

"Sedang apa kau? Bukannya kau tadi pergi tidur?"

Cowok itu menggeleng, "Aku mendengarmu keluar dari lukisan dan aku mengikutimu."

Hermione mengernyit, "Buat apa kau mengikutiku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Draco lalu berjalan melewati Hermione yang terdiam dan hanya menatap cowok itu heran. Sesaat kemudian ia mengikutinya. Draco berjalan kesalah satu sudut dan duduk di kursi yang ada disana. Hermione kembali menatapnya heran.

"Jadi kau mengikutiku hanya untuk…duduk?"

Draco tertawa pelan, "Buat apa aku jauh-jauh mengikutimu hanya untuk DUDUK? Aku lelah dari tadi ada dibelakangmu, kau jalan jauh sekali."

"Memang harus begitu, Draco." Hermione mengambil tempat disebelah Draco dikursi panjang itu, "Kita harus menyusuri semua sudut saat patroli. Bukankah kau pernah menjadi prefek saat kelas 5? Patroli macam apa yang kau lakukan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, "Pansy lebih sering mengajakku duduk-duduk daripada berpatroli."

"Oh, pantas saja."

Lalu lama keheningan menyusup diantara mereka. Draco memainkan tongkatnya dengan memutar-mutarnya ditangan.

"Aku mau kembali ke asrama saja. Kau bagaimana?" Hermione berdiri menghadap Draco yang masih duduk dengan santai.

"Tentu saja aku ikut."

Hermione memandang cowok itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Apa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lalu berbicara pelan sambil berjalan, "Kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai inisiatif."

"Apa kau bilang tadi?" Draco menghadang didepan Hermione. Gadis itu hanya menggeleng.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley sudah akan berjalan keluar dari asrama Gryffindor saat Lavender Brown menarik lengannya.<p>

"Kau ke Aula Besar kan?" tanya Lavender sambil tersenyum merekah. Ginny tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kau juga, Lav?"

Lavender mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Harry?"

Ginny menoleh menatap Lavender yang masih berpegangan pada lengan kirinya seolah tak mau hilang ditengah jalan.

"Dia sudah lebih dulu kesana untuk sarapan. Dengan Ron." Jawab Ginny yang langsung ditanggapi senyuman lebar lagi oleh gadis disampingnya. Ginny tahu Lavender masih menyimpan perasaan pada kakaknya itu.

"Dekati dia, Lav." Kata Ginny sambil tersenyum menggoda. Muka Lavender memerah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Ginny tergelak, "Jelas saja aku tahu. Sejak ia memutuskanmu waktu itu kau tidak benar-benar marah. Malah menurut penglihatanku, kau semakin penasaran dengan kakakku. Ya kan? Oh Lav, Apa sih yang kau lihat dari Ron?"

"Oh Ginny.. dia itu lucu. Kakakmu itu." Jawab Lavender dengan mata menerawang.

"Ya ya ya." Jelas sekali Ginny tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Lavender, "Lalu?"

"Lalu…" Lavender masih dengan mata yang tidak fokus, "Ah! Kau tahu sendiri, Ginny."

Ginny menggeleng-geleng keras sambil tertawa, "Aku tak tahu, Lav. Apalagi aku belum pernah _mencium_ Ron." Tawa Ginny makin keras. Muka Lavender benar-benar merah padam sekarang. Lalu ia melihat dari kejauhan Hermione turun dari lukisan asrama Ketua Murid.

"Hei, Hermione!"

Gadis yang dipanggil itu menoleh dan tersenyum pada keduanya. Lavender melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya. Hermione segera menghampiri mereka dan menuju Aula Besar bersama.

"Kudengar sudah ada Ketua Murid yang baru ya, Hermione?" tanya Lavender. Ginny menoleh kearah Hermione meminta jawaban.

Hermione mengangguk, "Kalian akan kaget jika tahu siapa orangnya."

* * *

><p>Malam harinya, Hermione sedang berkutat dengan bukunya saat seorang cowok menghampirinya dan duduk dikursi didekatnya. Hermione tahu pasti siapa cowok itu.<p>

"Bruk." Sebuah buku bercover hitam dijatuhkan kemeja ditengah-tengah perpustakaan itu.

"Jangan berisik, Draco!" Kata Hermione tenang tanpa mengalihkan pendangannnya sedikitpun dari buku yang ia baca.

Draco menoleh kearah gadis disebelahnya dengan pandangan hey-memangnya-kau-siapa kemudian mulai membaca buku yang dipinjamkan Hermione.

Hening cukup lama saat mereka sibuk dengan bacaan mereka masing-masing. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara buku tertutup. Hermione sudah selesai dengan bukunya. Ia mengamati Draco dengan bertanya-tanya. Akhirnya ia tak tahan lagi.

"Kenapa kau serius sekali membaca buku semacam itu?"

Pertanyaan Hermione membuat Draco menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Hermione tajam.

"Kau tak perlu tahu kenapa." Jawab Draco ketus sehingga membuat Hermione yang tadinya memajukan tubuhnya ingin tahu menjadi agak menjauh.

"Aku…hanya ingin tahu. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantu. Aku pernah membaca beberapa buku seperti itu saat keuangan keluargaku sedang bermasalah. Dan lumayan manjur juga. Setelah aku mengikuti kata-kata dibuku-buku tersebut, masalah itu mereda…"

"CUKUP, GRANGER!"

Hermione makin menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Draco. Ia melirik kearah meja Madam Pince dan bersyukur dalam hatinya karena sang penjaga perpustakaan sedang tidak ada ditempatnya. Ia menatap Draco.

"Ada apa, Dra…"

"CUKUP! Jangan bertanya apapun lagi, Granger!"

Hermione sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Draco bersikap seperti itu. Ia kelihatan begitu marah. Memangnya apa yang telah ia perbuat? Sehingga membuat sikap baik Draco selama ini seolah luntur begitu saja.

Cowok itu berdiri dengan wajah menegang dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hermione yang sedang duduk.

"JANGAN-BERKOMENTAR-APAPUN-LAGI-TENTANG-BUKU-ITU!" Draco mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan emosi naik turun. Ia membanting buku itu ke meja dan pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kentara sekali gadis itu tersinggung. Atau lebih tepatnya terluka..

* * *

><p>Draco tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena kejadian diperpustakaan. Hermione juga tidak kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid. Mungkin rekannya itu menginap di kamarnya di asrama Gryffindor. Ia memikirkan segala sesuatu. Ia bisa membuat Hermione –yang mungkin telah menceritakan kejadian itu pada seluruh penghuni Gryffindor- kesal dan tidak lagi bersimpati padanya setelah sikap baiknya selama ini. Ia juga bisa membuat nama Malfoy kembali rusak HANYA gara-gara kejadian semalam.<p>

Ia akhirnya memilih untuk bersiap dan menuju Aula Besar untuk sarapan dengan harapan akan bertemu si Ketua Murid perempuan itu dimejanya di Gryffindor.

Draco hampir saja menendang pintu Aula Besar kalau ia tidak menahan dirinya. Ia membuka pintu itu dan melirik kearah meja Gryffindor. Menghela napas lega karena gadis itu ada disana. Duduk diantara Ginny dan Lavender. Draco berjalan menuju meja Slytherin dan menjatuhkan dirinya disebelah Blaise Zabini. Sebentar kemudian ia mendengar suara dari meja Gryffindor.

"Kau kenapa sih, Hermione?" suara itu milik Ginny Weasley.

Seolah ada sebalok kayu jatuh menimpanya, sekujur tubuh Draco menegang.

"Dari semalam, kau nyaris tidak berkata apa-apa." Lanjut Ginny diujung sana. Draco tidak bisa mendengar jawaban Hermione. Ia juga tidak mungkin menoleh kearah mereka.

"Hei, kau tidak kekelas mantra, Draco?" tanya Blaise mengagetkannya.

"Oh, kau saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul." Blaise mengangguk lalu meninggalkan Draco menuju kelas professor Flitwick bersama yang lain.

Dari ujung sana Draco lamat-lamat mendengar ajakan yang sama seperti yang diutarakan Blaise padanya, sedang diucapkan Ginny pada Hermione.

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Hermione menjawab dengan hal yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Draco. Terdengar kata-kata "sampai ketemu" dari beberapa orang diujung sana kepada Hermione.

Sang pangeran Slytherin menunggu hingga Aula Besar sudah cukup sepi untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju tempat Hermione duduk membelakanginya. Hanya tinggal beberapa orang lagi diruangan itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 9.

Ia sampai disebelah Hermione dan duduk disana. Hermione tidak menoleh namun ia tahu pasti siapa orang itu.

"Aku minta maaf, Granger." Ujar Draco lirih, "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Sama sekali tidak bermaksud. Bahkan aku seharusnya tidak mengatakan itu. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal."

Gadis itu sontak menoleh. Mencoba mencari ketulusan di mata Draco. Mata kelabu itu menatapnya balik. Terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu bahkan sebelum kau mengatakannya." Jawab Hermione membuat Draco semakin menyesal membentak gadis itu, "Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

"Baiklah." Kata Draco setuju lalu berdiri, "Ke kelas bersama ku?" ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Hermione yang tersenyum malu-malu.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan sang Slytherin. Mereka bergandengan tangan selama perjalanan ke kelas mantra.

* * *

><p><strong>chapter yang agak lambat kalo menurutku.<strong>

**gimana menurut kalian? **

**click the review button and share what do you think :)**

**merci :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: all Harry Potter story and characters are belongs to JK. Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll.**

* * *

><p>Ginny mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja Gryffindor di Aula Besar. Harry dan Ron didepannya mengamatinya heran dengan mulut penuh makanan. Ginny menatap mereka kesal.<p>

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Harry setelah menelan makanan dimulutnya.

Gadis yang juga adalah pacarnya itu langsung mendelik kearahnya, "Kalian tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa Hermione tidak turun untuk makan malam?"

Dua cowok itu sontak menggeleng bersamaan. Ginny makin geram.

"Kalian tidak ingat, dengan siapa dia diasrama Ketua Murid?"

Seolah batu seberat 1 ton jatuh diatas kepala Harry dan Ron. Hampir saja Ron menyemburkan makanan dimulutnya kalau saja Lavender tidak menahannya.

Waktu makan malam beberapa hari yang lalu, Professor McGonagall mengumumkan adanya Ketua Murid baru yaitu Draco Malfoy. Harry, Ron, dan Ginny menganga dan melihat kearah Hermione yang hanya mengangkat bahu. Jelas sekali aura permusuhan mereka masih ada meskipun kata maaf sudah terucap dari masing-masing.

"Bilang pada kami secepatnya jika si Malfoy itu bertindak macam-macam jika ia sekedar tidak memperbolehkanmu turun dan bergaul bersama kami lagi." Ujar Ron dengan serius waktu itu pada Hermione yang langsung disambut anggukan Harry dan Ginny. Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Lavender ikut menyahut diantara keheningan mereka, "Apa kita keasrama mereka sekarang?"

Ron mengangguk-angguk sambil menahan kesal, "Sudah jelas kan! Si Malfoy itu melarang Hermione untuk turun makan malam bersama kita!"

"Jangan menuduh dulu, Ron!" adiknya berhasil menahan gerakan-akan-berdiri Ron.

Tapi Ron sudah terlanjur kesal, "Kita hampiri saja mereka sekarang! Buat apa menunggu lagi?"

Ginny menoleh ke arah Harry yang menggeleng, "Kita lihat besok saja dulu."

.

Lavender Brown bersembunyi dibalik koridor didekat ruang asrama Ketua Murid pagi hari esoknya. Ia ikut penasaran juga karena Harry, Ron, dan Ginny benar-benar terlihat kesal. Ia pun menyanggupi saat mereka bertiga menugasinya memata-matai. Dan itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Ia terhenyak saat dua orang memanjat keluar dari lukisan asrama Ketua Murid. Hermione dan Draco tentu saja. Mereka sepertinya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu sampai tertawa-tawa. Draco membantu Hermione menuruni lukisan dan menatap Hermione yang sedang berbicara.

Lavender mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sering melihat tatapan seperti tatapan Draco pada Hermione. Tapi dimana? Kenapa pula tatapan itu seolah familiar sekali dimatanya? Ia terbelalak saat melihat Draco meraih tangan Hermione dan menggandengnya menuju Aula Besar. Dan yang digandeng, seolah tak masalah dan malah gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu. Setelah mereka menghilang di belokan, Lavender mengikutinya.

Pandangan mata Ginny, Harry, dan Ron menyambut Lavender yang baru datang ke Aula Besar dengan penasaran. Lavender bisa melihat Hermione duduk dibangku depan mereka.

"Darimana saja kau, Lav?" tanya Ginny berpura-pura.

Lavender membalas acting Ginny dengan cukup tenang, "Dari kamar mandi. Oh, aku merasa agak sedikit mual hari ini." ia lalu menjatuhkan diri disisi bangku sebelah Hermione.

"Memangnya kenapa?" kali ini Hermione bertanya dengan was-was sambil menoleh kearah Lavender disebelahnya. Ginny mendelik kearah Lavender menyiratkan agar ia membuat alasan yang masuk akal.

"Oh kau tidak tahu, semalam ada makanan yang tidak cocok untuk lambungku. Dan aku baru ingat tadi pagi." Jawab Lavender sempurna. Harry dan Ron menghembuskan napas lega terlalu berlebihan sehingga Hermione menoleh.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya si Ketua Murid heran dengan kelakuan aneh teman-temannya. Dan makin heran lagi saat mereka menggeleng bersamaan dengan gerakan yang sama.

Ginny mengutuki sikap pacar dan kakaknya itu, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Mione. Kau tenang saja. Paling mereka hanya sedikit tegang dengan kelas ramalan hari ini. iya kan Ron? Harry?" Dan Ginny benar-benar ingin mengutuk mereka berdua saat mereka kembali melakukan gerakan bersamaan. Mereka sama-sama mengangguk.

"Okeee…" Hermione masih menatap mereka dengan kening berkerut lalu memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kelas Telaah Muggle. Ia tidak tahu bahwa 4 pasang mata mengikuti gerakannya menjauh dan serentak menoleh kearah Lavender. Meminta laporan hasil mata-mata.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Ginny penasaran. Lavender berdeham dan mulai menjelaskan semua yang ia lihat tadi. Dari mulai mereka keluar dari asrama Ketua Murid, tawa mereka, tatapan aneh Draco pada Hermione, sampai ekspresi muka Hermione saat sang pangeran Slytherin menggandeng tangannya.

"Oh tidak!" Ginny menyandarkan kepalanya pada Harry disebelahnya. Terlihat menyesal setelah mendengar semua kata-kata Lavender, "Mereka…..tidak mungkin….." kalimat Ginny terhenti dan ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Harry hanya mengelus rambut belakang Ginny sambil menatapnya sayang.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Lavender memekik cukup keras sampai membuat beberapa anak diantara mereka menoleh kearahnya. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak peduli, ia malah sangat menggebu-gebu untuk mengemukakan sesuatu pada Harry, Ron, dan Ginny.

"Ada apa sih, Lav?" tanya Ron.

Lavender menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Harry dengan kata-kata tertahan, "Tatapanmu….pada….Ginny….tadi…"

"Apa?" Harry kini cukup ngeri dengan jari telunjuk Lavender yang terus-menerus menunjuk-nunjuknya. Sementara Ginny mulai penasaran.

"…sama persis seperti tatapan Draco pada Hermione yang kulihat tadi pagi. Yang tidak bisa ku definisikan!" suara berbisik Lavender terdengar seperti petir ditelinga mereka bertiga.

"Tidak….mungkin…." Sekarang Ron lah yang berbicara terbata-bata, "INI benar-benar mustahil!"

Tatapan mereka menerawang, otak mereka merencanakan hal-hal yang mungkin tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya.

.

"AW!" Lavender mengerang dilantai didepan ruang ramalan saat Blaise Zabini keluar.

Blaise kaget, "Oh, ada apa Brown?"

"Oh, Blaise." Lavender memasang tampang kesakitan yang luar biasa, "Kakiku terkena pecahan kaca. Kau bisa lihat?"

Cowok Slytherin itu menunduk menatap kaki Lavender yang berdarah berkat sayatan kaca yang dibuat-buat oleh Lavender. Luka itu terlihat sangat meyakinkan sehingga Blaise mempercayainya, "Aku antar kerumah sakit? Kau bisa berjalan?"

Lavender mengangguk pelan lalu Blaise memapahnya untuk berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Sementara itu..

"Sendirian, Malfoy?"

Harry dan Ron menghadang jalan Draco yang hendak keluar dari ruang ramalan yang sudah sepi, ia tidak tahu bahwa Blaise sudah disabotase oleh Lavender. Draco mengernyit. Seolah tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Ada apa?"

Sebelum Draco menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia sudah jatuh terjerembap dilantai dan nyaris saja kepalanya membentur bangku. Ron telah memukul wajahnya. Ia mencoba bangkit dan menggeram kearah si rambut merah.

"Apa-apaan…." Sebelum tangan Draco melayang kewajah Ron, Harry menahannya dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Tak perlu membalasnya, Malfoy. Kau pantas menerimanya."

Draco mendelik kearahnya lalu melepaskan pegangan tangan Harry, "Dan jelaskan ada apa."

Ron yang luar biasa marah dan kesal langsung menyahutinya, "ADA APA KATAMU? JAUHI HERMIONE!"

Draco yang tadinya heran lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti maksud kemarahan Ron dan Harry yang tiba-tiba. Ia tersenyum menyeringai namun hal itu malah makin menyulut kemarahan Ron yang memukulnya lagi. Dan tak bisa dihindari, mereka bertigapun terlibat dalam perkelahian yang sengit sampai Ginny tiba-tiba datang menengahi mereka.

"CUKUP!" teriak Ginny.

Mereka berhenti menghentikan gerakan saling pukul mereka yang kini menyebabkan bekas-bekas merah yang nantinya akan menjadi lebam di wajah masing-masing. Ginny menarik Harry dan Ron menjauh dari Draco. Gadis itu menatap mereka satu persatu dengan geleng-geleng kepala tak percaya.

"Kenapa harus pakai acara pukul-pukulan segala sih?" Ginny kini sudah mirip seperti Mrs. Weasley saat sedang murka.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita harus membereskan hal ini?" ujar Ron sambil menunjuk kearah Draco. Ginny menatap ketiganya bergantian sambil terus menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Ron!" gadis berambut merah itu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga dengan wajah yang amat kesal sementara para cowok itu mengaduh pada luka di wajah mereka.

"Jauhi Hermione!" Geram Ron pada Draco sebelum berlalu mengikuti adiknya.

.

Hermione tidak bertemu dengan Draco lagi setelah pagi itu mereka berangkat bersama ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan, apalagi ia memilih untuk tidak beranjak dari perpustakaan di jam makan siang. Ia menengok berkali-kali kearah meja Slytherin yang berada dipojok, mencari keberadaan si Ketua Murid laki-laki.

"Kau cari siapa?" Ginny bertanya pada Hermione yang sedang menoleh kearah pintu Aula Besar dengan wajah was-was.

Gadis itu menatap Ginny dengan pandangan yang aneh, "Oh, tidak. Hanya saja daritadi aku tidak melihat Draco. Begitu juga Harry dan Ron. Kemana mereka?"

"Mereka sedang kena hukuman di ruang ramalan." Sahut Ginny enteng. Tentu saja ia berbohong. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sudah sangat lihai. Tepatnya sejak bersama-sama berjuang bersama Harry dan Orde.

Hermione hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Malam harinya, Draco tidak kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid.

"_Apa ia bermalam di asrama Slytherin?"_ tanya Hermione dalam hati. Ah! Buat apa juga ia memikirkan cowok itu?

_Dan kenapa juga ia jadi sering memikirkan cowok itu?_

Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kuat-kuat saat satu anggapan muncul dibenaknya. Ia memilih untuk keluar dari asrama itu dan pergi berpatroli. Dengan harapan ia mungkin akan bertemu dengan Draco..

.

Lalu pagi hari keesokan harinya,

Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, dan Ron Weasley menjadi pembicaraan hampir semua anak di Hogwarts. Terutama sang Ketua Murid. Bagaimana tidak, mereka muncul di Aula Besar dengan wajah dipenuhi lebam dan luka membiru. Hermione sempat terdiam saat melihat ketiganya yang kini sudah duduk di meja asrama mereka masing-masing. Ia menatap Harry dan Ron meminta penjelasan.

"Ya, kami bertengkar." Jawab Ron singkat. Hermione membelalakkan matanya.

"A-Apa?"

Ginny memandang sahabatnya it, "Oh, sudahlah Hermione. Bukankah tidak aneh kalau mereka _bertengkar_? Toh mereka juga tidak pernah akur."

Jantung Hermione seolah lompat dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa terluka. Entah mengapa.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Hermione saking shocknya. Ia menatap siapa saja yang ada disana. Kembali meminta penjelasan.

"Sudah jelas bukan. Kami tidak suka Malfoy menjadi ketua murid. Apalagi harus berbagi asrama denganmu, Hermione. Kalau perlu, Gryffindor dan Slytherin berperang karena itu."

Penjelasan Ginny justru malah membuatnya tidak percaya. Ada apa? Kenapa? Bukankah setelah jatuhnya Voldemort seharusnya mereka sudah berbaikan? Dan menjalani kehidupan normal tanpa adanya perbedaan..

Lalu kenapa seperti ini?

Hermione tidak kuat, ia lalu beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Lavender yang hanya dijawab Hermione dengan menunjuk arah kamar mandi perempuan.

Dan disanalah semua tumpah. Gadis itu juga tidak tahu mengapa jadi begini. Dadanya sesak mendengar kenyataan itu.

Teman-teman Gryffindornya tidak menyukai Draco Malfoy menjadi Ketua Murid bersama dirinya.

Ia sesenggukan menahan luka yang menyayat dihatinya.

"_Ada apa denganmu, Hermione?"_ ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. kepalanya pusing, matanya berputar, lalu semua gelap.

.

"Hermione, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Lamat-lamat Hermione mendengar sebuah suara memanggilnya bangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Luna?" Hermione sedikit kaget menatap Luna Lovegood sedang berlutut disampingnya, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sedang mencoba membangunkanmu." Jawab Luna polos, "Sekarang sudah jam 10. Baju dan badanmu jadi basah karena kau pingsan dilantai kamar mandi. Sudah jam berapa kau tak sadarkan diri? Apa kau ingat?"

"_Pertanyaan yang aneh."_ Batin Hermione. Tapi beruntung bahwa gadis itu bisa mengingatnya.

"Kira-kira 2 jam mungkin. Aku tidak yakin." Si Ketua Murid mencoba mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Luna membantunya.

"2 jam? Oh, kau berarti tidak ikut kelas transfigurasi. Sama sepertiku."

"Oh, Astaga!" Hermione menepuk dahinya lalu beralih pada gadis disampingnya, "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ikut pelajaran?"

Luna menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak seperti biasa, "Tak usah khawatirkan aku. Aku hanya sedang berkeliling saat aku sadar aku kehilangan banyak waktu karena tangga-tangga itu sungguh tidak bersahabat denganku. Mereka sering mengarahkanku ke lantai yang lebih tinggi."

Mau tak mau Hermione tersenyum sambil berdiri.

"Oh, kau mau kembali ke asrama?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Ya. Asrama Gryffindor." Luna mengangguk-angguk lalu mengantarkan si Ketua Murid ke asrama singa emas.

* * *

><p><strong>okaaaayyyyy! after I posted this chapter, I felt like "YEAH!"<strong>

**maaf kalo chapter ini hampir semua karakter OOC. tadi diatas sudah ada warningnya yaaa :)**

**aku mohon review dari kalian semua. dan makasih udah mau baca dan kasih review di chapter sebelumnya.**

**merci :))**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: all Harry Potter story and characters are belongs to JK. Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll.**

* * *

><p>Hermione menyebutkan kata kunci asrama Gryffindor setelah sampai di depan lukisan nyonya gemuk. Ia memandang Luna disampingnya yang sedari tadi membantunya berjalan. Gadis itu menatapnya balik dengan mata membelalak lebar. Seperti biasanya.<p>

"Kau masuk saja. Jangan lupa ganti bajumu, Hermione. Basah sekali. Kau bisa masuk angin."

Si Ketua Murid tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Luna. Kalau begitu kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu."

Luna mengangguk lalu melambai pada Hermione yang mulai memanjat masuk kedalam lukisan. Hermione langsung menuju kamar perempuan dan tidur di kasur milik Ginny. Ia tidak mengganti bajunya seperti yang diperintahkan Luna. Terlalu banyak yang mengganggu pikirannnya saat ini daripada sekedar mengganti pakaiannya. Pikirannya melayang. Ia masih ingat benar apa yang dikatakan Ginny tadi pagi.

"_Sudah jelas bukan. Kami tidak suka Malfoy menjadi ketua murid. Apalagi harus berbagi asrama denganmu, Hermione. Kalau perlu, Gryffindor dan Slytherin berperang karena itu."_

Perang.

Kenapa kata itu muncul lagi?

Mata Hermione berputar memikirkan hal itu. Kenapa saat murid-murid Slytherin telah berusaha merubah kelakuan mereka dan melupakan perbedaan, justru Gryffindor dibayangi keinginan memecah belah lagi.

Apa gara-gara dirinya?

ARGH! Dia tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. sama sekali tidak bisa. Kini hatinya sedang berperang dengan otaknya. Berusaha menyisihkan yang diinginkan otaknya dan menggantinya dengan yang dimaui hatinya. Tapi yang ia dapati adalah hal yang tidak logis. Hermione lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat diatas tempat tidur, dadanya naik turun tak karuan. Seolah semua beban yang menumpuk meminta untuk dikeluarkan. Tapi seseorang tidak bisa menanggung perasaan yang serumit ini. Ia akhirnya mencoba tidur.

.

"Hermione!" Ginny mengecek keberadaan sahabatnya di asrama Gryffindor setelah Luna memberitahunya tentang kejadian tadi siang, saat mereka makan di Aula Besar. Ginny menatap Draco Malfoy sekilas. Ia tahu cowok itu pasti mendengar semua yang Luna bicarakan. Apalagi dengan reaksi Ginny dan beberapa murid Gryffindor lainnya yang cukup membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian untuk beberapa saat tadi.

Ginny cukup was-was saat ia tidak menemukan Hermione di ruang rekreasi. Ia menendang pintu kamar perempuan dan mendapati si Ketua Murid terbaring tak berdaya di kasurnya dengan tubuh dingin menggigil. Wajah Hermione luar biasa pucat.

"Astaga, Hermione!" Gadis itu lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju Aula Besar dan memanggil beberapa murid laki-laki untuk menggotong Hermione menuju rumah sakit. Dan sekali lagi ia melirik ke arah meja Slytherin dan menangkap raut wajah Draco pucat pasi.

"_Ada apa sebenarnya diantara kalian? Apa sudah sejauh itu?"_

Gadis itu yakin ada yang tidak beres saat Luna menjelaskan bahwa Hermione mengaku sudah tak sadarkan diri dan tak bisa mengingat apa-apa sejak pagi. Dan itu berarti, sejak ia memberitahu gadis itu bahwa Harry, Ron, dan Draco baru saja berkelahi. Ia yakin ini bukan sebuah kebetulan belaka.

.

Madam Pomfrey menatap kelima murid didepannya satu persatu dengan wajah yang tidak bisa didefinisikan artinya. Lalu menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"Mengapa keadaan Miss Granger bisa sampai separah ini?" Madam Pomfrey bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi air muka mereka menjadi sedikit ngeri. Terutama Ginny, Lavender, dan Luna.

"Sse-parah apa?" tanya Ginny bergetar.

Madam Pomfrey mendesah, "Suhu tubuh Miss Granger sangat tinggi dan terus menggigil kedinginan. Dia sepertinya mengalami stress. Ada yang tahu kenapa?"

Mereka berlima saling melihat satu sama lain dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Stres?" Harry mengulang pernyataan Madam Pomfrey masih dengan nada heran dan tidak paham.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk, "Stres bisa dialami semua orang. Dari stress yang ringan sampai berat. Dan… agak sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa stress yang mungkin dialami Miss Granger hampir mencapai stress berat jika dilihat dari keadaannya."

Napas-napas mereka tertahan mendengar kalimat Madam Pomfrey. Ginny jelas tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang ada dipikirannya.

"Bisa jadi ini hanya sekedar masuk angin saja karena tertidur diudara dingin dengan baju yang basah. Namun saya tetap memvonis bahwa Miss Granger sedang mengalami stress. Ia tidak bisa dibilang beristirahat." semua mata mengikuti saat Madam Pomfrey menunjukkan pada mereka ekspresi Hermione dalam tidurnya. Ia memang terlihat tegang. Jelas sekali bukan ekspresi seseorang yang sedang tidur atau beristirahat dengan tenang.

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Biar saya yang merawat Miss Granger. Kalian masih ada kelas bukan?" mereka mengangguk bersamaan lalu beranjak tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun saking shocknya. Ginny menghampiri Madam Pomfrey sesaat setelah yang lain menghilang dari rumah sakit.

"Madam Pomfrey.."

Madam Pomfrey menoleh, "Ya, Miss Weasley?"

"Apa.." Ginny mencoba mengajukan pertanyaan dengan perlahan, "..yang bisa menyebabkan seseorang stress berat?"

Madam Pomfrey mengernyit, "Banyak sekali penyebabnya. Bisa apa saja. Apa kau tahu mengapa Miss Granger menjadi seperti itu, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny tak langsung menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan, "Sepertinya saya tahu, Madam. Mungkinkah…sebuah keputusan yang sulit untuk diambil bisa membuat seseorang stress berat?"

"Mungkin saja. Ya, Miss Weasley."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk lirih, "Baiklah Madam Pomfrey. Permisi." Ginny meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan pikiran menerawang. Ia bimbang. Apa yang ia lakukan salah? Apa ia harusnya _membantu_ Hermione?

.

Draco Malfoy membasuh mukanya dengan air mengalir dari wastafel kamar mandi asrama ketua murid. Ia mengerang saat air mengenai beberapa luka diwajahnya akibat perkelahian dengan Harry dan Ron.

"SIAL!" lukanya terasa amat perih sehingga ia harus menghentikan aktivitasnya. Rambut perak platinanya acak-acakan. Sama sekali bukan Draco yang biasa. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri lewat cermin dihadapannya dan merasa sangat marah. Ia tidak tahu ada apa. Tapi ia yakin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan partner ketua muridnya. Draco membetulkan bajunya dan bergegas untuk melakukan patroli malam. Sendirian.

"Lumos."

Cahaya dari tongkat sihirnya membantu sang Ketua Murid melihat sekeliling malam itu. Ia menelusuri semua lorong yang tersembunyi sekalipun. Melakukan itu semua mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang selalu melaksanakan patroli malam dengan serius. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melewati rumah sakit. Ia mengetahui mantra untuk membuka pintu yang terkunci dihadapannya. Dan ia pun mengucapkannya.

Ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah sakit yang suram dan gelap. Mencari seseorang. Melewati beberapa bilik tempat tidur sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Hermione sedang tertidur.

"_Ya, tentu saja."_ Batin Draco. Ia menghampiri gadis itu. Pelan dan teratur. Ia tidak berani terlalu mendekat. Hanya melihat wajah yang sedang tertidur itu saja sudah membuatnya tenang. Meski ia tidak yakin pemilik wajah itu merasakan ketenangan yang sama.

Lalu ia merasa mendengar suara langkah seseorang. Dan sebelum ia bisa menghindar, langkah itu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya memunculkan sesosok wajah yang amat Draco kenal. Sosok itu berhenti disamping Draco.

"Aku tahu kau akan kesini, Malfoy."

Draco menatap Ginny Weasley sinis, "Kau tak perlu mengusirku. Jika itu maksudmu menjebakku disini." Cowok itu berjalan pergi dan telah hampir sampai dipintu rumah sakit saat Ginny berusaha menghadang jalannya.

"Kita perlu membicarakan soal ini. Soal _dia._" Ginny sengaja menekankan kata "dia". Ia tahu cowok itu mengerti sepenuhnya siapa yang ia maksud. Ginny mengikuti saat Draco mengajaknya untuk duduk dibangku yang berada di suatu koridor kosong.

"Apa yang perlu kau bicarakan?" Draco membuat api dan memasukkannya kedalam toples yang ia sihir dari ketiadaan.

Ginny sama sekali tidak yakin ia akan berbicara dengan orang didepannya itu. Dalam cahaya api yang dibuatnya sendiri, Draco terlihat amat kacau. Rambutnya yang biasanya rapi tidak pernah sekusut ini. Kulit pucatnya makin pucat. Luka bekas perkelahian masih terlihat jelas disana.

"Apa yang kau rasakan padanya?"

Draco tidak menjawab. Ginny masih menunggu selama cowok itu membenahi tatanan rambutnya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Namun saat cowok itu tak juga menjawab Ginny merasa sedikit kesal.

"Jawab aku, Malfoy!"

Sang Ketua Murid masih saja tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Seolah tidak mendengar Ginny. Matanya menerawang.

"Kurasa tak perlu lagi aku menjawabnya, Weasley. Kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, MALFOY?" tatapan mata tajam Ginny mengarah lurus kearah mata kelabu sang pangeran Slytherin. Kentara sekali gadis itu kesal, "Kau hanya perlu bilang padaku bahwa kau mencintainya. ITU SAJA! Dan aku mungkin akan membantumu."

Draco terhenyak. Ginny sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti akan memberinya bantuan setelah bentakan itu padanya.

"Tidak perlu, Weasley. Sudah cukup semua luka-luka ini." Draco menunjuk luka disekeliling wajahnya, "Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan satu hal kecil merusak hubungan antar asrama atau status darah lagi."

Tatapan mata Ginny melunak. Ia tidak pernah berpikir seorang Draco Malfoy yang dibesarkan ditengah keluarga bangsawan besar dan keturunan darah murni bisa berkata seperti itu. Ia terdiam.

"Cukup bantu aku meyakinkan kakak dan pacarmu agar membiarkan Hermione kembali melakukan tugasnya seperti yang selama ini kami lakukan. Kami hanya sekedar sesama Ketua Murid. Apa yang kulakukan juga sama. Kami dekat karena kami KETUA MURID."

"Tapi kau secara tidak langsung mengakuinya, Malfoy." Ginny menekan cowok itu terus, "Kau… yah, kau tahu. Kalian bergandengan. Sering."

Draco mengernyit, "Apa lagi yang kau tahu?"

"Kau…menatapnya. Dengan cara yang sama seperti Harry menatap..ku."

Draco mengangguk-angguk, "Kalian benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan untuk mengikuti gerak-gerikku."

"Kami berhak melakukan itu! Hermione adalah SAHABAT kami." Terdengar suara dari kejauhan. mereka berdua menoleh kesegala arah memastikan semua masih baik-baik saja.

"Sudah tengah malam." Kata Draco, "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini _lain kali._"

"Besok." Putus Ginny, "Disini. Terserah kau mau bantuanku atau tidak, yang jelas aku hanya ingin kau jujur. Dan aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak kau ketahui."

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak yakin Hermione menginginkan ini. Ia bahkan mungkin tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku."

"_Kau belum tahu."_ Ujar Ginny dalam hati, "Datang saja, Malfoy. Jam yang sama."

Cowok itu akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan sebelum beranjak pergi kembali menuju asrama Ketua Murid dan menempatinya malam ini sendirian.

.

Buku terbuka diatas meja itu sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh si empunya yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Berkali-kali gadis itu menggeleng atau mengangguk serta mengernyit dan ekspresi yang lain. Tidak ada orang lain diruangan itu. Semua telah larut dalam alam mimpinya ditempat tidur mereka masing-masing. Buku diatas meja itu hanya alibi yang dibuat Ginny agar jika seseorang tiba-tiba terbangun dan mendapatinya masih terjaga, orang tersebut tidak berpikiran macam-macam.

Dan dini hari itu ia tidak mau seorang pun tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ini benar-benar aneh untuknya.

Ginny merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa depan perapian. Ia bisa merasakan lelah Hermione saat ini. berkali-kali menghela napas panjang yang berat.

Gadis yang terbaring sakit itu sahabatnya. Ia sepenuhnya mendukung Ginny berjuang untuk Harry.

Lalu apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Kemarin?

Ia menentang Hermione. Sama seperti yang dilakukan kakak dan pacarnya yang juga adalah sahabat gadis itu. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan Hermione jatuh sakit.

Apa yang akan Hermione lakukan jika itu terjadi padanya?

Ginny membayangkannya dengan serius.

Ia tahu jawabannya.

* * *

><p><strong>awalnya peran "ginny" di bab ini mau aku kasihin ke luna, karena takutnya pada beranggapan kok ginny jadi plin plan gitu. tapi akhirnya setelah dipikir2, ginny emang paling pas. :)<strong>

**tetap seperti sebelumnya, aku mohon review dari kalian semua. karena aku sadar cerita ini sama sekali ga sempurna. **

**dan makasih udah mau baca dan kasih review di chapter sebelumnya.**

**merci :))**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: all Harry Potter story and characters are belongs to JK. Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll.**

_sedikit saran, bacanya dihayati ya :) _

* * *

><p>Hermione terbangun saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk melewati jendela di hadapan tempat tidurnya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa kaku.<p>

"Ouch!"

Ia merasa punggungnya sakit. Sehingga mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajaknya duduk. Hermione pun tetap berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit rumah sakit.

"_Sudah berapa lama aku disini?"_ Hermione berbicara dalam hatinya, _"Apa saja yang sudah aku lewatkan?"_

Ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Beberapa nama. Hermione tidak bisa memilah salah satu dari mereka. Mereka semua penting baginya.

Harry.

Ron.

Ginny.

_Draco._

Nama itu membuatnya menghela napas berat. Keringat dingin keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya. Hanya dengan memikirkan nama itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, selagi ia mencoba menghempaskan nama itu dari otaknya, nama itu selalu muncul lagi. Dengan membawa luka dihatinya.

Karena ia harus memilih.

Kali ini Hermione harus memaksa dirinya memilih. _Bukan._ Perkelahian itu yang membuatnya harus menjatuhkan pilihan pada akhirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan aneh yang muncul semenjak kejadian di perpustakaan itu. Dari bentakan Draco menuju kedekatan mereka yang tak terduga. Aneh memang. Tapi itu terjadi diantara mereka.

Hatinya berdesir saat mengingat mimpinya tadi malam. Mimpi itu seolah sangat nyata. Ya. Draco Malfoy muncul disana. Disamping tempat tidurnya. Meski Draco tidak melakukan apa-apa dan Hermione sangat yakin bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi belaka, gadis itu merasa tenang. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama ia tidak melihat sang pangeran Slytherin. Dan itu mengganggunya.

Tapi kenapa?

Apa yang telah terjadi dengan dirinya?

Andai saja ia bisa menjawabnya dengan leluasa.

Lamat-lamat ia bisa mendengar suara langkah mendekati bilik tempat tidurnya. Ia sedikit mendongak dan memandang melewati sekat diantara tempat tidur namun tetap tidak bisa mengetahui siapa yang datang. Mungkin hanya Madam Pomfrey.

Ternyata bukan.

"Hai, Hermione." Lavender dan Luna masuk ke biliknya dan langsung tersenyum cerah melihat Hermione sudah bangun, "Kau merasa lebih baik?"

Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk pada keduanya, "Mana yang lain?"

"Oh, mereka sedang latihan Quidditch." Jawab Lavender sambil menaruh beberapa roti dari menu sarapan yang disisihkan oleh beberapa murid Gryffindor. Hermione mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia membayangkan kejadian yang menimpa Draco beberapa waktu yang lalu dilapangan Quidditch. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa ikut merawat sang pangeran Slytherin yang tergeletak tak berdaya bersama Madam Pomfrey dirumah sakit. Memastikan cowok itu baik-baik saja. Menyentuh tiap jengkal bagian tubuhnya yang terluka tanpa dicurigai. Karena ia seorang ketua murid, itu sudah menjadi tugasnya.

Dan..

Sekarang tak bisa lagi.

"Hermione? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Luna sambil menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah Hermione yang sedang melamun. Semua gambaran itu buyar dalam sekejap. Hermione menggeleng keras.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, Luna. Kau tenang saja."

"Kau yakin?" tambah Lavender yang kini sudah duduk disisi tempat tidurnya. Hermione mengangguk pelan.

"_Seandainya saja aku bisa jujur pada kalian."_

.

"APA KATAMU?"

Semua mata di Aula Besar kini mengarah pada Ron Weasley yang baru saja berteriak kepada adiknya sendiri di meja Gryffindor. Harry Potter ada disampingnya. Mereka masih memakai baju latihan Quidditch dan sama-sama menatap Ginny dengan pandangan heran. Mereka tidak peduli puluhan mata menjurus kearah mereka.

"Tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu Ron. Aku kan hanya meminta pertimbangan kalian." Ginny menatap Ron dan Harry bergantian, "Apa salahnya jika seorang Draco Malfoy menjadi ketua murid?"

"Karena ini bukan lagi 'jika'. Ini sudah jadi kenyataan, Ginny." Jawab Ron kesal, "Lagipula bukankah kau yang mengingatkan kami bahwa Hermione tidak pantas bersama Malfoy di asrama itu berdua saja?"

Ron benar. Ginny membuang napas keras, "Oke oke. Anggap saja aku berubah pikiran. Dan aku mohon pada kalian agar membiarkan Hermione bertugas lagi bersama Malfoy sebagai ketua murid dengan tenang. Oke?"

Harry ikut berkomentar, "Tidak. Ini tidak oke Ginny. Malfoy tetap saja Malfoy. Sebagaimana pun ia berubah, sebagaimanapun ia meminta maaf pada kita dan mulai bersikap baik. Buatku ini tidak oke."

Ginny menghela napas lagi. Ini sulit. Ia tahu ini sangat sulit. Bahkan sebelum melakukannya, ia tahu kedua cowok itu akan berkata seperti tadi.

"Oke. Tak masalah. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi tolong kalian pikirkan lagi. Tolong hargai Hermione. Ia pasti juga ingin melanjutkan tugasnya dengan baik. Ini tahun terakhir kita disini. Apa salahnya menahan kesal kalian terhadap Draco Malfoy itu untuk satu tahun saja?"

"Otakmu sedang konslet kurasa, Ginny." Ujar Ron. Ginny mendelik.

"Terserahlah apa katamu." Gadis itu beranjak dari meja Gryffindor menuju ke asramanya. Memikirkan cara lain.

.

Udara bulan Desember yang dingin merayap masuk menurunkan suhu di ruang rekreasi asrama Ketua Murid. Satu-satunya penghuninya sedang duduk memeluk lutut di jendela bulat besar sambil menikmati kabut dihalaman Hogwarts. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari itu tetap saja tidak merubah suasana hati sang Ketua Murid yang memiliki banyak masalah berkelebatan diotaknya. Sudah berkali-kali cowok itu mengacak-acak rambut pirang platinanya lalu memutar bola matanya yang berwarna biru kelabu. Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas percakapannya dengan Ginny Weasley beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"_Dia mengalami stress berat. Dan aku yakin pasti kau tahu apa sebabnya."_

_Draco menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."_

_Gadis yang sedang memainkan tongkat sihir ditangannya itu memutar bola mata, "Oh, ayolah Malfoy. Aku yakin kau tidak sebodoh itu."_

"_Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu." Ulang Draco. Matanya memicing menatap Ginny sambil sesekali menikmati cahaya bulan yang menerangi mereka disalah satu koridor kosong Hogwarts._

_Ginny membuang napas keras. Terdengar kesal dengan sang Ketua Murid, "Dia menyukaimu Malfoy."_

_Tidak ada yang menyangka 3 kata yang baru saja dikatakan Ginny bisa membuat Draco terhenyak dikursinya, "Apa kau bilang?"_

"_Oh. Bukan bukan. Dia tidak hanya menyukaimu, tapi dia mencintaimu."_

_Draco tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia menunggu Ginny melanjutkan kalimatnya bahwa ia sedang bercanda atau lain sebagainya. Tapi Ginny tidak melakukannya. Nampaknya gadis itu benar-benar serius._

"_Kau serius?"_

"_Dan kau tidak percaya?"_

_Cowok itu menggeleng, "Aku tidak punya alasan untuk percaya."_

_Ginny tertawa mengejek, "Dan sepertinya kau memang bodoh, Malfoy. Seorang gadis yang kau cintai balik mencintaimu. Dan kau tidak percaya?"_

"_Lalu kenapa perasaannya itu membuatnya mengalami stress berat?"_

_Ginny menggeleng-geleng tak habis pikir, "Apa kau masih juga belum bisa menyimpulkannya? Dia mencintaimu, Malfoy. Dan kau tahu sendiri bahwa Harry dan Ron tidak akan menyukai hal itu. Bahkan untuk mengijinkannya kembali bertugas bersamamu pun mereka tidak mau. Dan jangan bilang padaku bahwa kau masih belum juga mengerti maksudku."_

"_Tunggu." Draco menghentikan tatapan mata tajam Ginny, "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin bahwa dia –kau tahu- mencintaiku?"_

"_Aku tahu. Tanpa menanyakannya pun aku sudah tahu. Aku juga perempuan sepertinya. Dan aku pernah mengalami persis layaknya yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang, jatuh cinta. Hanya saja aku tidak jatuh cinta lalu jatuh sakit seperti dirinya."_

_Draco tersenyum sinis menanggapi perkataan Ginny._

"_Aku bisa melihatnya, bagaimana ia menatapmu. Meskipun saat itu aku sama tidak setujunya dengan Harry ataupun Ron. Tapi aku bisa merasakannya -Ah kau tak akan mengerti." Ginny menghentikan penjelasannya saat melihat Draco yang terlihat tidak terlalu memperhatikan. Kentara sekali cowok itu mulai bosan dengan celotehannya._

"_Dan aku memang tidak mengerti. Bukan hanya karena aku tidak seperti kalian, tapi juga aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya."_

_Ginny menangkap maksud Draco. Jadi sang pangeran Slytherin tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya? Bisakah Hermione disebut sebagai gadis yang beruntung karena menjadi cinta pertama sang pangeran?_

"_Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Hermione dan akan tetap berusaha mencegah Harry dan Ron yang melarangnya menemuimu lagi. Meskipun aku tahu itu mustahil mengingat aku hanya seorang perempuan lemah jika dibandingkan mereka berdua. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha. Kau bisa memegang omonganku. Jadi aku juga berharap kau tetap berjuang."_

_Draco terkesan dengan Ginny. Sekali ini saja ia memandang si gadis Weasley dengan pandangan yang luar biasa berbeda._

"_Terima kasih banyak, Weasley." Ujarnya sungguh-sungguh sebelum membiarkan gadis itu beranjak._

_Ginny mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, "Sama-sama. Aku sangat menghargai ucapanmu."_

Setelah percakapan itu, Draco hampir tidak pernah lagi bisa melihat Hermione dengan leluasa. Setelah Hermione keluar dari rumah sakit, ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan gadis itu pada jam pelajaran dan harus menelan pahit karena setelah pelajaran usai Hermione akan cepat-cepat keluar kelas dengan pengawalan ketat dari Harry dan Ron. Ginny selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengerling Draco dengan tatapan meminta maaf dan Draco akan membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis tanda ia tak apa-apa. Meskipun kenyataannya 180 derajat berbeda.

Hermione juga tak pernah lagi kembali ke asrama Ketua Murid dan tetap menjalankan tugasnya tanpa sedetikpun mampir kekamarnya disana. Barang-barang Hermione hilang secara misterius suatu hari saat Draco mengecek kamar gadis itu. Ia mendapat penjelasan dari Ginny bahwa Ron yang melakukannya.

Ginny mengatakan disuatu malam saat mereka berbincang lagi bahwa Hermione kini lebih sering memisahkan diri dari gerombolan Gryffindor dan berdiam diri disuatu tempat yang tak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Tampaknya gadis itu masih mengalami dilemma tentang Draco dan dua sahabatnya.

Draco menendang dinding didepan kakinya. Ia lelah dengan semua ini. Belum lagi desakan dari ayahnya untuk mengundurkan diri saja dari sekolah sihir itu dan kembali ke rumah untuk mengurus kerajaan bisnis keluarga Malfoy yang mengalami kebangkrutan setelah beberapa perusahaan milik Lucius Malfoy disita oleh kementrian terkait dengan jatuhnya Voldemort. Kementrian mengantisipasi agar keluarga yang masih tersisa dari pelahap maut itu tidak mempergunakannya untuk mengembangkan sihir hitam.

Cowok itu berdiri dan membetulkan baju serta rambutnya. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia keluar dari ruangan itu dan menikmati udara musim dingin itu diluar. Berharap bisa membekukan hati dan otaknya. Ia memanjat keluar dari lukisan dan berjalan tak tentu arah. Membiarkan kakinya melangkah kemana ia mau. Menyusuri tiap koridor yang kosong karena para murid dan guru lebih memiliih berada didalam ruangan untuk menghangatkan diri mereka. Langkahnya akhirnya berhenti didepan perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan. Tempat itu menguak ingatan lamanya.

Ia terdiam sejenak didepan pintu kokoh yang terbuka itu. Mengamati betapa ramainya perpustakaan dan Madam Pince yang tersenyum bahagia atas kunjungan para murid meski sebagian besar hanya datang untuk menghindari udara dingin diluar. Draco melangkah masuk. Ia mengambil sebuah buku tanpa melihat judulnya dan duduk disatu kursi disudut yang hangat. Ia membuka-buka buku itu sambil menerawang. _Gadis itu tidak ada disini._

"Hei, Draco!"

Draco mendongak dan mendapati Blaise Zabini telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh. Hai, Blaise. Tumben sekali kau ke perpustakaan?"

Blaise tergelak, "Sepertinya semua orang sudi ke perpustakaan sekarang ini."

Draco mengernyit, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Masa kau tak tahu sih? Murid-murid sedang heran karena kabar yang beredar. Kau tahu kan bahwa si putri Gryffindor yang hobi ke perpustakaan itu kini sudah tidak lagi sering melakukan kebiasaannya?"

Draco mengendalikan keterkejutannya dengan menggeleng.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu? Aneh sekali. Padahal kan kalian sama-sama ketua murid." kata Blaise heran, "Gadis itu lebih sering menyendiri ditempat lain. Maka dari itu semua anak dilanda penasaran. Apa yang ada di perpustakaan sehingga membuat si kutu buku itu tak lagi betah disini."

Untung saja Blaise tidak melihat saat mata biru kelabu Draco membelalak kaget. Dia tahu pasti kenapa gadis itu menghindari perpustakaan.

"Hanya saja yang aku sesalkan, gadis itu tidak cukup pandai mencari tempat untuk menyendiri. Aku baru saja melihatnya dikoridor didekat kamar kebutuhan." Lanjut Blaise.

Draco benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang campuran antara senang dan heran itu sekarang, "Benarkah? Kau melihatnya?"

"Ya. Saat berjalan menuju kesini." Kata Blaise. Draco tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri, "Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku baru ingat ada urusan. Kau tahu, tugas ketua murid." Draco meninggalkan Blaise yang langsung menyunggingkan senyum disudut bibirnya.

"_Kena kau, Draco."_

.

Berang-berang perak berlarian mengitari seorang gadis yang baru saja mengeluarkannya dari tongkat sihir miliknya. Hermione tertawa-tawa pelan melihat kelakuan patronusnya. Belasan burung gereja terbang berputar disekeliling Hermione. Membuat gadis itu makin menikmati keberadaannya disini. Lorong itu begitu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari saat seseorang tiba diujung lorong dan bersandar di dinding sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada. Mengamati gadis itu dari kejauhan.

"Kau harus mencari tempat persembunyian yang baru. Blaise sudah mengetahui lorong ini."

Hermione menoleh dan berang-berang perak itu langsung menghilang seiring dengan perubahan suasana hati sang pemilik.

"Draco?"

Draco berjalan pelan mendekat. Ia bisa melihat gadis itu waspada. Mungkin takut ada bagian dari dirinya yang akan hancur.

"Hai, Granger. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaramu selain bila kau menjawab pertanyaan guru dikelas."

Hermione menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Draco berhenti dan berpegangan pada tiang disamping bibir jendela tempat Hermione duduk. Gadis itu mundur perlahan. Menjauhi Draco menuju ujung sisi lain jendela itu. Hening merayap diantara mereka selama beberapa saat yang cukup panjang. Hermione merapatkan mantel yang ia kenakan guna mengurangi dingin. Draco mengamati.

"_Katakanlah sesuatu, Hermione. Atau harus aku yang memulainya lagi?"_

Dalam hati mereka masing-masing, mereka tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. keheningan terpanjang yang pernah ada diantara mereka. Bahkan saat mereka masih bermusuhan dulu, mereka sangat pandai memainkan lidah dan tidak pernah tercipta situasi seperti ini. namun kali ini mereka benar-benar terjebak dalam diam.

Draco tak tahan lagi.

"Mengapa kau menghindariku?"

Hermione menatap mata biru kelabu yang juga sedang menatapnya itu ragu, "A-aku ti-tidak.."

"Tidak apa, Hermione?" Hermione terkejut Draco menyebut namanya, "Tidak menghindariku? Sanggahan macam apa itu? Jelas sekali kau menghindariku beberapa bulan terakhir ini."

Mulut Hermione seolah terkunci rapat. Ia tidak lagi melontarkan kata-kata apapun dan beranggapan semua yang ia katakan adalah salah.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hermione? Apa salahku?"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan terluka, _"Kau tidak bersalah, Draco. Sama sekali tidak. Akulah yang salah. Karena aku mencintaimu."_ Tapi kalimat itu ditelan lagi oleh Hermione tanpa mengutarakannya langsung. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu tetap diam dan kembali menunduk.

Draco menghela napas panjang. Mengumpulkan segenap kekuatannya untuk mengungkapkan segala yang ia rasakan dalam hatinya. Tidak pernah sebelumnya ia merasa sesulit ini mengatakan suatu hal. Ia berperang dengan akal sehatnya selama beberapa menit.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione."

Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Draco dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Ia tidak percaya sang pangeran Malfoy baru saja mengucapkan hal itu. Sesaat ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya sendiri.

"Tidak." Hermione menggeleng pelan sambil mengucapkan satu kata itu. Detik berikutnya ia bangkit berdiri dan berhadapan dengan Draco, "Kau…tidak.."

"Ya, Hermione-"

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMAKU!"

Gadis itu mendorong Draco menjauh dengan mata berkilat-kilat tak karuan. Dadanya naik turun menandakan napasnya yang tidak teratur.

"Jangan…sebut…namaku." Gadis mengulang kalimatnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Terlihat berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh, "Jangan…kau tidak boleh mencintaiku."

Draco mendekat lagi dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari mata coklat Hermione, "Kenapa begitu? Kenapa aku tidak boleh merasakan hal itu padamu?" sebaliknya, Hermione sekuat tenaga tidak membalas tatapan cowok itu, "Aku mencintaimu, HERMIONE. Dan aku tak bisa mencegahnya. KAU TAK BISA MENCEGAHNYA."

Plak!

Hermione melayangkan tamparan keras pada Draco. Air matanya mulai mengalir kepipi, "Kau tak boleh merasakannya. Kau tak boleh meneruskannya. Kau tak boleh membiarkannya." Kata gadis itu tak karuan. Ia mulai berjongkok dengan menutupkan kedua tangannya kewajah. Draco berlutut didepannya.

"Dan ajarkan aku bagaimana caranya. Ajarkan aku berhenti mencintaimu. Menghilangkan semua perasaan yang ada saat ini. Melenyapkan keinginan untuk bertemu denganmu setiap waktu. Memusnahkan bayangan tentang dirimu yang selalu muncul." Draco mengucapkan setiap kata dengan pelan dan lembut. Menanyakan semua hal yang tidak pernah bisa ia lakukan selama beberapa bulan terakhir itu.

Hermione terisak makin keras. Bahunya bergetar. Tapi Draco tidak berani menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Ia tidak mau gadis itu terluka seperti dirinya. Ia tidak bisa melihat gadis itu tersiksa dengan airmata yang terus turun yang bisa jadi karena ia ada disana. Ia pun bangkit berdiri.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya. Biarkan aku yang mencarinya sendiri. Semua jawaban itu."

Draco beranjak pergi dari lorong itu. Meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"_Aku juga tak tahu apa jawabannya."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>saat aku pikir ini lumayan panjang, ternyata ga begitu panjang juga.<em>**

**_satu lagi kelemahanku: ga bisa bikin chapter yang panjang. maaf :(_**

_**tetaaaaap seperti sebelumnya, aku mohon review dari kalian semua. karena aku sadar cerita ini sama sekali ga sempurna dan butuh saran serta kritik.**_

_**dan makasih udah mau baca dan kasih review di chapter sebelumnya.**_

_**merci :))**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: all Harry Potter story and characters are belongs to JK. Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll.**

_**chapter yang agak focus on Ginny Weasley. enjoy :) **_

* * *

><p>"Jadi, siapa yang bisa menjelaskan kegunaan dari ramuan satu tetes untuk selamanya?" Professor Slughorn menanyakan pertanyaan kepada seisi kelas. Biasanya, akan ada satu tangan yang terangkat keudara dan menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangan itu tentu milik Hermione Granger. Namun Professor Slughorn harus menelan lagi pujian bagi sang putri Gryffindor karena gadis itu –lagi-lagi- absen dari kelasnya.<p>

"Er.. apa tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya?" semua murid kini mulai berkasak-kusuk tentang absennya Hermione. Ginny mengerling Blaise yang duduk dibangku belakang sesaat. Blaise balas menatap gadis itu dan mengangguk amat pelan sehingga tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat gerakannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tidak perlu ribut begini. Mari kita lanjutkan. Jadi kegunaan dari…"

Ginny sama sekali tidak fokus dengan sisa pelajaran ramuan. ia berkali-kali melirik kearah jam dan berharap kelas itu segera berakhir. Tak lama kemudian harapan gadis itu terjawab. Professor Slughorn mengakhiri pelajaran hari itu dan semua murid bergegas menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

"Kalian duluan saja. Aku nanti menyusul." Kata Ginny pada Harry, Ron, Lavender, dan Luna seraya berpura-pura sibuk membereskan kuali-kuali dimejanya. Sementara diujung sana Blaise menyisih dari gerombolan Slytherinnya dan keluar ruangan sendirian. Ginny menemuinya disamping ruang ramuan. Mereka berdua lalu bersandar di dinding batu.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ujar Blaise singkat. Ginny mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya kedinding pelan sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri, "Kan sudah kubilang ide itu buruk. Kau terlalu optimis, Weasley."

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu. Hanya saja aku tak punya ide lagi. Kupikir dengan cara menyuruh kau menunggu Draco ke perpustakaan lalu berpura-pura mengatakan padanya bahwa kau baru saja mendapati Hermione sedang sendirian dilorong itu, akan efektif." Ginny kembali membodoh-bodohi dirinya, "Sekarang sepertinya aku benar-benar menyerah."

Blaise menatap gadis disampingnya itu nanar, "Kau gila? Kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu. Baru bisa menyerah."

Ginny balik memandang Blaise dengan tatapan sebal. Ia terpaksa mengatakan semua yang ia tahu tentang kedua orang itu pada cowok disampingnya dengan alasan ia tidak tahu lagi kemana harus membagi keseluruhan kisah mereka. Blaise setuju membantu dengan senang hati mengingat Draco banyak juga memberinya pelajaran berharga sebelumnya. Meski Ginny tak tahu seberharga apa,tapi toh ia senang Blaise bersedia membantunya.

"Bagaimana aku harus bertanggung jawab?"

Ginny masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu. Setelah Blaise melaksanakan rencana mereka dan Draco menuju ke lorong tempat dimana Hermione sedang menyendiri, Ginny mengikutinya. Disana ia benar-benar terkejut dengan reaksi Hermione tentang ungkapan perasaan Draco padanya. Kenapa? Harusnya Hermione senang, karena cowok itu merasakan hal yang sama. Ginny hampir saja ikut meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat gadis itu meringkuk dan menangis disudut salah satu jendela setelah Draco pergi dari sana.

"Satukan mereka lagi."

Gadis itu memutar kepalanya sehingga menghadap Blaise sepenuhnya, "BAGAIMANA CARANYA? Andai saja aku tahu, aku tidak akan meminta bantuanmu!" Ginny sangat kesal. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan jika kau berharap aku tahu caranya, kau salah besar."

Hampir saja Ginny meruntuhkan dinding disana dengan lambaian tongkatnya saking kesalnya ia pada Mr. Zabini itu. Sulit dipercaya ia bisa meminta bantuan pada orang semacam ini untuk mengatasi masalah yang cukup rumit. Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Kau masih mau membantuku atau tidak sih?"

Blaise mengerang pelan, "Asal idemu bagus, aku mau saja."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku berpikir. Jangan menyalahkanku terus." Ginny beranjak meninggalkan Blaise yang masih bersandar didinding samping ruang ramuan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju Aula Besar ia mencoba berpikir untuk menebus rencananya yang gagal total beberapa hari sebelumnya. Dan kali ini ia harus membuat otaknya mengeluarkan ide yang sedikit logis untuk dikerjakan oleh Blaise yang notabene sepertinya tidak punya otak di kepalanya. Atau mungkin cowok itu telah meninggalkannya disuatu tempat. Ginny tidak tahu.

"Bruk!"

Saking tidak fokusnya, Ginny sampai menabrak seorang gadis Slytherin yang seangkatan dengannya. Ariadne Pulcher.

"Oh, maafkan aku Ariadne. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak fokus."

Ariadne, yang adalah seorang penganut non-blok alias tidak memihak Voldemort atau Harry pada pertempuran besar Mei lalu itu, tersenyum dan mengangguk memaklumi. Mereka berdua berlutut untuk memunguti buku-buku yang tadi dibawa Ariadne dan kini bertebaran dilantai pualam.

"Tak apa, Ginny. Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran. Ada apa?"

Ginny tersenyum lalu bangkit. Mendapat seseorang yang perhatian padanya adalah hal yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Dan sepertinya… ia bisa mempercayai gadis Slytherin yang satu ini. sekaligus menggali informasi yang tidak Ginny tahu tentang sang pangeran Slytherin.

"Aku hanya sedikit terlalu kepikiran tentang kesehatan Hermione. Kau tahu kan dia jadi sering sekali tidak masuk akhir-akhir ini?"

Ariadne mengangguk, "Jadi dia sakit? Oh, aku ikut prihatin. Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Apa ada hubungannya dengan…" gadis itu memelankan suaranya, "… Draco Malfoy?"

Ginny terbelalak was-was. Tidak mungkin ini sudah menyebar, "Bagaimana kau –maksudku- Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Yah…" gadis itu mengangkat bahu, "…aku hanya mengira-ngira saja. Entah kenapa aku merasa mereka berbeda sejak sama-sama menjadi Ketua Murid. Aku sering memperhatikan. Tapi kau harus memperingatkan Hermione untuk lebih berhati-hati dengan Draco."

Ginny mengernyit dua kali atas kalimat Ariadne. Namun ia juga senang gadis itu sepertinya mulai memberinya pandangan bagus, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Ariadne memandang sekeliling mereka, mendekat ke arah Ginny dan mulai berbicara dengan nada suara pelan, "Draco punya banyak sekali penggemar diluar sana. Dan oh, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengannya? Pewaris tunggal tahta Malfoy yang selalu memanjakan hidupnya dengan barang-barang mahal. Kabarnya ia sering berganti-ganti _pasangan."_

"APA?" Ginny segera menutup mulutnya setelah sadar teriakannya bisa menarik perhatian semua orang, "Maksudku, bagaimana bisa? Yang kudengar ia belum pernah jatuh cinta."

"Ya memang benar. Ia tidak pernah memulai suatu hubungan dengan cinta bersama gadis-gadis itu. Begitu yang kudengar."

Ginny merasa wajahnya memerah karena marah. Bajingan Malfoy itu telah membohonginya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun ia mencoba untuk mengendalikan dirinya, "Berapa gadis tepatnya?"

"Um…." Ariadne terlihat berpikir cukup keras, "… aku tak tahu pasti, -_Dan tidak ada yang tahu pasti- _tapi bisa kupastikan lebih dari 5 dalam 1 tahun terakhir."

Ginny sudah tidak bisa menahan kemarahannya lagi. Ia pamit pada Ariadne untuk segera ke kelas berikutnya karena ini sudah lepas dari jam makan siang. Ia segera berjalan dengan cepat kemanapun untuk mencari Draco Malfoy. Semua sudut ia telusuri. Pangeran Slytherin itu pasti sedang menuju ke rumah kaca untuk pelajaran Herbologi, sama seperti dirinya. Ia pun segera menelusuri jalan menuju kesana.

.

Hermione beranjak dari kasurnya untuk menuju ke rumah kaca nomor 1 untuk pelajaran Herbologi. Ia tidak mau absen lagi dalam kelas. Ia pun bersiap dan memanjat keluar dari lukisan nyonya gemuk.

Saat berjalan menuju salah satu koridor, ia melihat Ginny berjalan dengan cepat beberapa meter didepannya sambil celingukan mencari sesuatu. Ia sudah akan menyapa gadis itu kalau saja si gadis tidak terlihat seperti akan mencekik semua orang yang ia lihat.

Ada apa dengan Ginny?

Perlahan Hermione mengikutinya. Gadis itu berbalik arah memunggungi Hermione dan berbelok diujung koridor. Hermione harus sedikit berlari untuk mengimbangi langkah cepat Ginny.

Ia berhenti dan bersembunyi dibalik salah satu jendela saat Ginny dengan cepat menghampiri Draco yang juga sedang berjalan keluar kastil menuju rumah kaca.

"Plak!"

Hermione membelalak saat melihat gadis itu menampar Draco keras. _Ada apa?_

"Ada apa-"

Belum sempat Draco meneruskan pertanyaannya, Ginny sudah melayangkan tamparan keras kepipinya yang satu lagi.

"Apa-apaan kau, Weasley?" suara Draco naik satu oktaf dari biasanya. Tatapan mata biru-kelabunya yang tajam mengarah kemata Ginny. Beberapa murid kasak-kusuk didekat mereka.

"'Apa-apaan' katamu?" mata Ginny berkilat-kilat penuh amarah, "Sudah cukup semuanya, MALFOY! Jauhi Hermione!"

Hermione terkulai lemas dalam sandarannya pada tiang jendela. Lagi. Masalah ini lagi. Kenapa tidak ada habisnya?

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. SEMUANYA!" Ginny menekankan kalimatnya pada kata terakhir.

Draco menggeleng-geleng tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti sama sekali, Weasley!"

Ginny tersenyum sinis, "Kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskannya disini tentang semua skandalmu, Malfoy. 5 gadis dalam satu tahun? Atau lebih, huh? Bajingan kau, Malfoy!"

Tidak ada yang mengerti maksud Ginny. Tidak juga Hermione. Murid-murid yang bergerombol menyaksikan keributan itu semakin riuh berbisik satu sama lain. Tapi Draco paham sekali apa yang gadis itu katakan. Skandal kecilnya saat ia frustasi dengan tugas berat yang dibebankan padanya oleh Pangeran Kegelapan tahun lalu. Skandal kecil yang seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu.

"Skandal yang kau maksud sudah tidak pernah lagi terjadi. Dan kalau kau bersikap seperti ini karena kau pikir aku masih melakukannya, kau salah besar."

Lagi, Ginny menatapnya dengan sinis, "Dan kenapa kau tidak melakukannya lagi? Apa dari para gadis itu ada yang telah melapor padamu bahwa ia telah kehilangan _keperawanannya_?"

Draco mendelik marah kearah Ginny. Hermione limbung dalam pegangannya. Ia mulai mengerti maksud tuduhan Ginny sebelumnya tentang _skandal kecil Draco Malfoy. _Murid-murid disana beberapa sampai hanmpir terlompat dari tanah saking kagetnya. Hermione tidak kuat. Ia berlari menjauhi kedua orang tersebut. Namun tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kau benar-benar.."

"Benar-benar apa, Malfoy?" potong Ginny, "Menjengkelkan? Terserah apa katamu, setidaknya aku bukan bajingan sepertimu."

Mereka tidak tahu bahwa seorang gadis sedang terluka dan mencoba berlari dari semua kenyataan itu. Hermione ingin kembali seperti dulu. Sebelum ia merasakan hal yang berbeda pada cowok itu. Sudah cukup semua ini. Sudah cukup semua ini merusak tahun ketujuhnya, tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts.

"Bruk!"

Hermione merasa menabrak seseorang yang lebih besar dan tinggi darinya. Ia mendongak.

"Oh, Maafkan aku, Blaise." Kata Hermione lirih pada cowok yang ditabraknya tersebut. Sama sekali tidak ia duga, Blaise malah menggeleng.

"Tak apa, Granger. Kenapa kau berlari dikoridor?"

Giliran Hermione yang menggeleng, "Tak apa-apa. Aku hanya.. ketinggalan barang di asrama."

Blaise membiarkan gadis itu melewatinya untuk kembali ke asrama. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya. Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa.

.

"_Draco,_

_Kau sebaiknya cepat kembali ke Manor. Ayahmu sedang dalam kesulitan besar._

_Ia benar-benar berharap kau segera bisa membantunya._

_Kembalilah Draco. Tinggalkan Hogwarts. Perusahaan tidak perlu kau lulus dari sekolah itu._

_Kau hanya perlu mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula._

_Kami tahu kau sanggup melakukannya._

_Love, _

_Narcissa Malfoy."_

Tulisan meliuk anggun khas Narcissa tergores rapi di secarik perkamen yang kini telah menjadi gumpalan ditangan Draco. Akhirnya orangtuanya mengirim surat paksaan ini juga. Draco hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sejak mendengar kabar bahwa keuangan keluarganya semakin parah. Ia bisa bayangkan bagaimana kedua orangtuanya kelimpungan. Lucius dan Narcissa bisa menjadi bahan tertawaan moyang Malfoy jika saja mereka semua tahu.

Ia sudah mengepak barang-barangnya untuk kembali ke Manor dalam rangka liburan Natal dan sepertinya ia tidak akan kembali ke sekolah sihir itu lagi setelahnya.

Jika ia mau jujur, ia tidak mau pergi. Ia masih punya urusan yang belum terselesaikan disini. Tapi ia harus pergi. Benar-benar harus.

Draco berjalan keluar dari asrama Ketua Murid menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk berpamitan sekaligus menyerahkan jabatannya kepada murid lain. Entah siapa. Tapi ia sudah siap dengan merekomendasikan Blaise Zabini atau Ron Weasley kepada Professor McGonagall. Setidaknya kedua orang itu tidak akan membuat Hermione terluka seperti dirinya. Tidak akan membuat gadis itu harus bermalam di asrama Gryffindor dan melewatkan fasilitas yang tersedia untuknya di asrama Ketua Murid.

Ia menyebutkan kata kunci pada Gargoyle dan masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

Draco Malfoy siap untuk meninggalkan Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>pada penasaran ga sih? kok aku pesimis ya.. :(<em>**

**_inti cerita baru dimulai. jadi maaaffffff kalo selama ini kurang memuaskan :(_**

**_dan Ariadne Pulcher itu karakter karanganku. nama yang bagus kah menurut kalian? ;) _**

_**tetaaaaap seperti sebelumnya, aku mohon review dari kalian semua. karena aku sadar cerita ini sama sekali ga sempurna dan butuh saran serta kritik.**_

_**dan makasih udah mau baca dan kasih review di chapter sebelumnya.**_

_**merci :))**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: all Harry Potter story and characters are belongs to JK. Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll.**

* * *

><p>Pagi itu salju turun perlahan diluar sana. Suhu sangat dingin sehingga wajar saja bila tidak terlihat pergerakan manusia sama sekali. Disebuah rumah yang dihiasi pernak-pernik Natal, Hermione sedang bergelung dikasurnya. Tak berniat untuk keluar dari sana sampai sebuah suara dari lantai bawah rumahnya terdengar.<p>

"Hermione, turun sayang. Banyak sekali hadiah untukmu yang sudah sampai."

Suara itu milik Mrs. Granger. Hermione memilih untuk tidak merayakan Natal di The Burrow seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. ia ingin menikmati hari special itu dikediamannya sendiri. Dengan alasan bahwa ia ingin bersama kedua orangtuanya yang setelah pertempuran Mei lalu, ia temukan di Australia dan dikembalikan ingatannya. Pada kenyataannya, Hermione enggan untuk melakukan rutinitas Natal yang biasanya. Ia lebih memilih berdiam dikamarnya, memikirkan segala yang telah terjadi setengah tahun terakhir. Segala yang memporak porandakan tahun ketujuhnya di sekolah sihir itu.

"Ya, Mum. Aku segera turun."

Meski sambil bersungut-sungut, toh akhirnya Hermione menuruti panggilan lembut ibunya itu. Mungkin saja ia bisa sedikit rileks jika dekat dengan mereka hari itu. Atau mungkin bahkan ia bisa menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan dalam hati dan yang sedang berkecamuk diotaknya. Ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan dengan cukup santai anehnya.

Meja makan sudah ditata dengan rapi oleh Mrs. Granger yang kini sedang duduk disana sambil menikmati sepotong kalkun bersama Mr. Granger. Ia tersenyum melihat putrinya datang.

"Pagi, sayang. Itu, Lihatlah banyaknya hadiah untukmu." Wanita cantik itu menunjuk satu sudut dekat pohon Natal yang penuh dengan bungkusan kado berbagai ukuran.

Hermione tersenyum lalu menghadiahi kedua orangtuanya kecupan, "Selamat Hari Natal, Mum, Dad."

"Selamat Natal, Hermione." Jawab ayahnya, "Kau akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan membuka kado sepertinya setelah ini. Dad kaget dengan banyaknya penggemarmu sekarang."

Hermione mendelik bercanda dan memukul pelan lengan Mr. Granger, "Bukan begitu. Pasti hanya dari teman-temanku saja." Ia menghampiri tumpukan kado itu dan mulai membukanya satu persatu.

Ia memekik pelan saat membuka kado dari Ginny. Sebuah dress berwarna peach yang sangat cantik. Berikutnya ia membuka bungkus kado berwarna putih dengan label "WW" yang sangat mencolok. Ia tahu benar dari siapa kado itu. Sebuah parfum buatan Weasley Wheezes, toko lelucon milik Fred dan George. Mengingat Fred, Hermione menjadi sedih dan langsung menyisihkan kado tersebut.

Selanjutnya ia mendapat sebuah buku pengantar Herbologi lanjut dari Neville, pengikat rambut yang bisa mengubah gaya dari Ron, sebuah replika kucing menyerupai crookshanks dari Harry, serta ia mendapat kado dari Luna berupa teh yang disuguhkan oleh Xenophilius saat ia kerumah keluarga Lovegood bersama Harry dan Ron beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia tersenyum-senyum sambil memandang kado-kado dari teman-temannya lagi, ia lalu beralih ke kado berikutnya. Bentuknya sangat sederhana. Perlahan Hermione membuka bungkusnya dan menemukan sesuatu berwarna hitam dibalik sobekan pertamanya. Gadis itu dengan cepat merobek sisa kertas kado yang melapisinya dan terhenyak seketika saat melihat sebuah buku tebal bercover hitam yang sangat ia kenal. Judul buku itu terbaca dengan jelas oleh Hermione,

"_Mengalahkan masalah keuangan dan mengaturnya dari awal lagi._"

Saat ia mengangkatnya keudara, secarik perkamen jatuh dari dalam buku tersebut. Ia membaca tulisan disana.

"_Hermione,_

_Atau lebih baik aku memanggilmu dengan Granger? Terserahlah. Bayangkan saja aku memanggilmu dengan ucapan terkasarku, jika itu membuatmu lebih nyaman._

_Terimakasih untuk buku itu. Buku yang bagus. Tapi dibutuhkan lebih dari 10 buku seperti itu untuk bisa mengembalikan keadaan keuangan keluargaku seperti sebelumnya._

_Ya, keluargaku sedang dalam masa sulit. Berkat Kementrian yang menyita hampir semua perusahaan besar milik ayahku. Dan disinilah sekarang diriku._

_Kau akan tenang karena aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke Hogwarts dengan alasan apapun. Aku harus ada disini untuk membantu mengurus masalah besar keluargaku. Anggaplah setengah tahun yang telah lalu, kita tidak pernah bertemu. Lanjutkan hidupmu seperti sebelumnya, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi._

_Aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa mengenalmu dengan cara yang berbeda dari tujuh tahun yang lalu. Tapi seseorang tidak akan bahagia selamanya. Dan lebih baik aku lupakan segalanya, selagi aku merasa bahagia. Hidup ini kejam, kau tahu. Yah.. setidaknya itulah yang terjadi padaku. _

_Terimakasih, Granger. Untuk semuanya._

_DLM."_

Meskipun hanya inisial, Hermione tahu siapa pengirimnya. Ia tahu benar dan yakin sepenuhnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan saat airmatanya jatuh satu persatu dan membuatnya terisak pelan. Sepelan-pelannya, isakan itu masih terdengar oleh kedua orangtuanya yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Hermione?" tanya ibunya. Tapi dengan pertanyaan dan pelukan Mrs. Granger, tangisan Hermione bukannya berhenti, malah semakin keras. Mrs. Granger mengisyaratkan agar Mr. Granger pergi sebentar dari sana. Ini pembicaraan antar wanita. Dan saat itulah semua perasaan tumpah dari dada Hermione. Semuanya ia curahkan pada ibu yang amat ia sayangi itu.

Semua. Dari mulai awal ia kembali bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, ketidak setujuan Harry dan Ron, sampai skandal yang ia dengar dan segala yang berkecamuk dihatinya. Ia juga menyerahkan surat dari sang pangeran Slytherin untuk dibaca sendiri oleh ibunya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Kau akan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik suatu saat nanti. Mum yakin akan hal itu. Mungkin sekarang belum saatnya."

_Belum saatnya. _

Hermione memeluk ibunya erat. Tidak tahu akan jadi apa jika ia tidak mengembalikan ingatan orangtuanya. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur masih bisa berada disisi mereka berdua. Meski segala yang terjadi sempat meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

.

_**3 tahun kemudian**_

Gadis dengan rambut terurai panjang itu sedang berjalan dijalanan Diagon Alley saat angin musim dingin berhembus membekukan. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya diantara salju yang menumpuk dijalan menuju sebuah kedai minuman didekat toko alat-alat Quidditch setelah melirik etalasenya sesaat.

Ginny Weasley telah berusia 20 tahun saat ini. Gaya berpakaiannya juga jauh berubah dari sebelumnya. Ia tadi sedang akan mencoba gaun pengantin yang akan ia kenakan beberapa minggu lagi di pelaminan bersama Harry Potter saat seekor burung hantu mendarat dibibir jendela kamarnya dan membawa sebuah surat untuknya.

Tangan Ginny berhenti diudara saat akan membuka pintu kedai. Seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya dari dalam.

"Terima kasih." Katanya pada seorang pelayan dengan baju bergaya Skotlandia kental.

Pengirim surat itu menyuruhnya untuk berkunjung ke kedai ini. Bukan tanpa alasan tentunya. Dengan keengganan yang luar biasa, Ginny beranjak dari The Burrow untuk menemuinya.

Orang itu ada dibagian pojok kedai. Sedang menikmati pemandangan luar jendela yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menarik. Dari sana Ginny tahu ia sedang dirundung beban pikiran. Rambut pirang platina cowok itu membuat Ginny ingin marah. Tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini, Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke gadis yang muncul dibelakangnya. Kentara sekali gadis itu tidak tulus datang menemuinya. Tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kau tidak mau duduk dulu?" Draco menyindir Ginny dengan melirik kursi kosong disekitarnya. Ginny pun memilih duduk dihadapan cowok itu dan memesan segelas besar minuman hangat lalu memandang Draco kesal.

"Kalau kau tidak juga mau segera berbicara padaku ada apa, aku akan pergi."

Draco terkekeh pelan, "Baru datang kau sudah kesal seperti itu."

"Aku tidak pernah melupakan fakta _skandal _kotormu itu, Malfoy!"

Cowok itu terdiam, sama sekali tidak melawan, "Itulah yang akan kubicarakan hari ini."

Skandal Draco Malfoy dan keruntuhan kerajaan bisnis keluarganya, sudah menjadi rahasia umum sejak Draco tidak kembali ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Salah satu penyebab tersebarnya kabar itu jelas adalah karena pertengkaran Draco dan Ginny beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Diantara itu semua, Ginny cukup heran dengan sikap Hermione yang seolah tak acuh dengan segala pemberitaan. Semua tentang sang pewaris tahta Malfoy itu bahkan beberapa kali dimuat di Daily Prophet. Hermione dengan tenang terus menata pendidikannya tanpa menghiraukan apapun itu sampai ia bisa lulus dengan menyandang peringkat pertama.

"Apa tepatnya yang akan kau bicarakan?"

Draco menyeruput minumannya lalu berdeham pelan, "Aku sudah membersihkan namaku dengan susah payah selama 2 tahun terakhir dari segala pemberitaan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku meminta padamu untuk tidak lagi mengungkitnya. Kau tahu kan, bahwa penyebab ini semua adalah kau sendiri?"

Ginny tersenyum sinis, "Ya. Dan aku cukup senang bisa membongkar keburukanmu."

"Kuharap kau hentikan semuanya. Aku bisa pastikan tidak akan bertindak tak wajar lagi."

"Apa jaminannya?"

Draco terdiam. Cukup lama. _Apa jaminannya? _Bisakah ia menjamin dirinya tidak akan berbuat seperti dulu lagi? Bisakah ia menghindari saat-saat se-frustasi itu lagi?

Ginny menggeleng-geleng menang, "Tidak ada yang bisa menjaminnya, kan? Malfoy?"

Kini giliran Draco yang menggeleng, "Memang tidak ada jaminannya. Karena semua ini tidak bisa dilihat, tapi harus dirasa. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku menyesal telah melakukan itu semua. Terlalu bodoh untuk menerima tugas tidak masuk akal dari seorang yang menyebut dirinya Pangeran Kegelapan, terlalu bodoh untuk akhirnya frustasi dan berdampak pada masalah financial keluargaku. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya, Weasley. Penyesalan itu."

Gadis itu dengan serius memperhatikan cowok didepannya. Ternyata benar yang ia dengar beberapa waktu terakhir ini, Draco Malfoy sudah berubah. Setidaknya saat ini ia mulai memiliki otak yang bisa dipakai untuk berpikir dan berbicara sedikit lebih bijak. Ginny mengalihkan pembicaraan, dalam diamnya ia berjanji tidak akan mengungkit masalah yang sudah lalu itu. Lagipula sudah lama tidak ada lagi kasak-kusuk tentang berita tersebut.

"Kau masih sendiri, Malfoy? Atau sang pewaris tahta sudah mendapatkan calon pendampingnya?"

Draco menggeleng, tidak mau membahas hal itu, "Dan kau sendiri? Dengar-dengar kau akan segera menjadi Mrs. Potter, huh?"

Hujan salju mulai turun diluar sana seiring senyum Ginny yang mengembang. Gadis itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya soal pernikahan. Tapi ia berusaha fokus pada pertanyaan yang ia ajukan, yang belum dijawab oleh Draco.

"Kau masih memikirkan Hermione. Ya kan?"

Cowok itu menegang dikursinya. Menatap turunnya salju diluar sana untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Ia masih belum siap dengan percakapan soal Hermione. Dengan siapapun itu. Untuk beberapa saat Ginny tidak berani memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. Membiarkan Draco bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai akhirnya cowok itu membuka mulutnya. Berbicara.

"Aku sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggunya lagi."

Ginny akan membuka mulutnya untuk menanggapi, tapi semua kalimat ia telan lagi dan lebih memilih diam sebentar seraya mengamati perubahan raut wajah cowok didepannya. Setelah cukup lama, Ginny pun berbicara.

"Apa gunanya janji itu jika kalian tidak bahagia?"

Draco mengernyit, "'Kalian'?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Kau dan Hermione, tentu saja. Ada satu hal yang harus kuceritakan padamu." Draco membetulkan posisi duduknya bersiap memperhatikan. Sangat tertarik dengan apapun itu cerita yang akan disampaikan Ginny, "Sudah beberapa waktu terakhir ini Viktor Krum memberi sedikit perhatian lebih pada Hermione. Lagi."

Ekspresi Draco tidak berubah. Ia hanya menambah dengan menaikkan satu alisnya. Tentu saja ia tahu yang terjadi antara Viktor dan Hermione saat tahun keempat mereka di Hogwarts. Siapa yang tidak tahu? Viktor yang seorang pemain Quidditch yang dikejar-kejar seluruh gadis di sekolah itu, memilih Hermione sebagai pendampingnya di Yule Ball Turnamen Triwizard saat itu. Dan bukan lagi rahasia jika memang terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka.

"Viktor mengiriminya bunga, dan beberapa kado serta beberapa kali mengunjungi rumahnya. Tapi Hermione tidak pernah tertarik dengan itu semua. Bahkan satu hari ia pernah membiarkan Viktor hanya berbincang dengan ibunya sementara ia sibuk membaca buku dikamar."

Ada yang aneh dalam cara Ginny menceritakan semua itu. Ginny menatap mata Draco penuh harap. Berharap Draco sedikit merespon akan adanya kesempatan untuknya. Tapi yang ia temukan dari cowok itu malah sebuah kernyitan didahi.

"Lalu kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku? Memang apa hubungannya cerita itu denganku?"

Ginny langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri, "Aku tahu kau hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu, Malfoy. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku sudah berjanji, Weasley."

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya, kan? Begitu pula dengan Hermione." Kata Ginny, "Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku secara langsung, aku tahu –Oh jangan menyelaku dulu, Malfoy-" Ginny mencegah Draco saat cowok itu sudah hampir membuka mulutnya untuk memotong kalimat Ginny, "Aku tahu karena aku sahabatnya. Aku tahu seperti Hermione tahu apa yang kurasakan terhadap Harry meski aku tidak mengatakannya. _Aku tahu._ Ia tidak lagi bisa menerima Viktor karena ia masih memikirkanmu. Ia lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan barunya di Kementrian ketimbang mencari calon pendamping karena hanya kau yang ada diotaknya."

Draco baru ingat bahwa Ginny sebegitu cerewetnya. Sama persis seperti Hermione.

"_Ah, SIAL!"_ ia mengutuki otaknya yang menyebut nama gadis itu lagi.

"Lalu kau memungkiri itu semua hanya karena _kau sudah berjanji_? Astaga, Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau ternyata sepicik itu. Lagipula apa sih yang membuat kalian tidak mau meneruskan ini semua?"

Cowok itu terlihat lelah. Ia mengusap dahinya yang putih pucat sambil mendengarkan keriuhan di kedai itu. Ia melirik jam, sudah hampir 3 jam mereka berdua berada disana, memperdebatkan hal-hal dari masa lalu. Ginny seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Draco. Cara bicaranya memelan.

"Perjuangkan dia. Aku tahu ini juga gara-gara aku serta Harry dan Ron. Tapi mereka akan menerimanya suatu hari. Aku yakin. Mereka sudah dewasa dan tidak lagi sepantasnya membatasi ruang berjalan Hermione. Dan juga kau."

"Terima kasih, Ginny." Ginny tersenyum saat Draco menyebut nama depannya. Menandakan permusuhan mereka sudah usai, "Tapi aku belum yakin. Aku sudah cukup sering menyakitinya."

Ginny memandang mata biru-kelabu Draco lekat-lekat lalu tersenyum, "Aku punya ide."

* * *

><p><strong>sengaja aku potong dulu. hehehehe :)<strong>

**saran dan kritik tentang chapter ini dan sebelumnya sangat diterima dengan lapang :)**

**spesial terima kasih untuk yang sebelumnya sudah mau mereview:**

_**Lily love snowdrop, cedmione nyasar, PureDraconis87, feltonmalfoy, lonelyclover, yowkid, augusta regina, hategracee, atacchan, luna malfoy, Ribella Lilt, avissky, **_**dan**_** chachacyrus.**_

**merci beaucoup :)) **

**selamat menunggu chapter 9. lalala~ :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: all Harry Potter story and characters are belongs to JK. Rowling.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, lebayness, sinetroness, anehness, gajelasness, ganyambungness, dll.**

* * *

><p>Ginny tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir didalam kamarnya. Gadis itu sudah mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih cemerlangnya yang dihiasi payet dibeberapa sisi. Ia merasa bahagia tapi juga gugup dalam waktu bersamaan.<p>

"Muuum…"

Terdengar derap langkah dari luar dan suara pintu terbuka. Mrs. Weasley muncul dibalik pintu kamar Ginny dengan gaunnya sambil tersenyum was-was.

"Ada apa, Ginny sayang?"

"Apa Hermione belum datang?"

Mrs. Weasley tersenyum sedikit lebar, "Kau tenang saja. Ron sudah menjemputnya. Sebentar lagi ia pasti sampai."

Ginny mengangguk-angguk. Ia ingin segalanya sempurna. Termasuk kedatangan para sahabat lengkapnya, "Baiklah. Kalau dia datang. Tolong minta dia segera kemari, Mum."

Kini Mrs. Weasley yang mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan putrinya lalu menghilang dibalik pintu. Ron berangkat setengah jam yang lalu dengan mengendarai Ford milik George menuju rumah Hermione setelah menjemput Lavender terlebih dahulu. Ron dan Lavender juga dalam rencana pernikahan mereka, namun harus rela dilompati oleh sang adik yang rencananya sudah 90% matang waktu itu.

Gadis itu melihat keluar jendela. Melihat segala persiapan yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya untuk pesta pelepasan dirinya pada Harry. Ia tersenyum. Harry sendiri sedang didalam kamar tamu The Burrow dan mereka berdua dilarang berjumpa sampai acara pemberkatan pernikahan mereka. George dan Ayahnya sedang menata meja dengan ayunan tongkat sihir mereka sementara Angelina Johnson yang sedang hamil besar duduk ditemani Lavender yang sedang merangkai bunga. Keduanya sudah memakai gaun berwarna peach lembut selutut, seragam dengan keluarga dan sahabat mempelai.

Sahabat-sahabatnya. Keluarga besarnya. Ginny tersenyum lebih lebar.

Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Hermione. _Tentu saja_, pikirnya sendiri. Itulah yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Melaksanakan rencana untuk Hermione yang sudah ia rancang masak-masak bahkan sampai harus menciptakan sedikit –sebenarnya tidak sedikit- pertengkaran dengan Harry dan Ron.

_Ini tidak boleh gagal._

Rencana untuk Hermione dan pernikahannya harus sama-sama berjalan baik hari ini.

Ginny mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berbalik dan berteriak girang saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"HERMIONE!" dua sahabat itu saling menubruk satu sama lain dan berpelukan erat. Seperti teman lama yang jarang bersua. Mereka tertawa-tawa.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali sih? Ford milik George tidak ngadat kan?"

Hermione terkekeh dan menggeleng, "Tidak. Hanya saja jarak rumahku dan The Burrow memang sejauh itu kan."

Ginny mengangguk dan mengamati sahabatnya itu dari bawah ke atas. Hermione hanya mengenakan kaus dan jeans serta sepatu balet dan menenteng tas kecil ditangannya. Rambutnya digelung seadanya.

"Mana gaunmu?"

Hermione lagi-lagi tertawa lalu mengacungkan tas kecilnya.

"Ah! Benar. Kau memang suka sekali dengan mantra perluasa-tak-terdeteksi itu." Ujar Ginny sambil lalu.

"Mantra itu brillian, Ginny! Aku bisa langsung pergi ke satu undangan pernikahan setelah pulang dari kantor tanpa harus bingung dimana menaruh segala perlengkapan kerjaku. Sangat praktis."

Ginny menggiring Hermione untuk duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Oh sudah cukup bicara tentang mantranya." Suara Ginny terdengar amat bosan, "Sekarang saatnya bersenang-senang. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau lebih baik mengganti bajumu dulu. Kau tahu kan, aku mau semuanya _perfect._"

Gadis itu berdiri lagi, "Baiklah, tuan putri." Ia mengeluarkan gaun dan sepatunya dari dalam tas mungil itu dan langsung mengganti penampilannya didepan Ginny.

"Nah, selesai!"

Ginny menggeleng-geleng dan ikut berdiri. Ia mengambil beberapa aksesoris untuk rambut Hermione dan mulai menata rambut sahabatnya itu dengan cekatan.

"Sebenarnya yang mau menikah, kau atau aku sih?" protes Hermione selagi Ginny mengutak-atik rambutnya.

"Sudah.. Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Semua yang hadir dalam pestaku harus terlihat memukau. Nah, sempurna!"

Tangan Ginny mendekap bahu Hermione mendorongnya menuju cermin didekat tempat tidur. Refleksi diri Hermione terlihat sempurna kecuali satu hal.

"Ah! Kau perlu sedikit make up di wajahmu." Ginny kembali menguasai Hermione dengan mendudukkannya di kursi riasnya dan memoleskan make up dengan luwes diwajah cantik nona Granger. Hermione menurut saja daripada Ginny marah-marah tak karuan yang langsung membuatnya menyerupai Mrs. Weasley. Gadis itu geli sendiri membayangkannya.

Setelah selesai, mereka berdua berpindah duduk kembali ke pinggir tempat tidur Ginny yang nyaman. Kini Hermione yang menyapukan pandangannya kepada Ginny dari bawah ke atas.

"Wow.. kau cantik sekali dalam gaun itu, Ginny."

Ginny tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, "Gaun ini memang sempurna. Saat pertama kali melihatnya saja, aku langsung jatuh cinta. Dan yang ajaib, gaun ini pas sekali ditubuhku."

Mata Hermione berkilat-kilat tak percaya, "Kau benar-benar beruntung. Dan Harry belum melihatnya?"

Ginny menggeleng.

"Oh, dan ia akan sangat terpukau melihatmu dalam gaun luar biasa ini!" Hermione kini sangat antusias.

Diluar sana terdengar suara para undangan mulai datang. Terdengar juga suara Ron, George, dan Neville sedang mengantar orang-orang ke kursi mereka.

"Lalu kapan kau akan menyusulku, 'Mione?"

Terkejut, Hermione memicingkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan menyusul? Bukankah Ron dan Lavender yang akan menikah terlebih dahulu?"

"Ya… memang. Maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu. Harry dan Ron akan menikah. Dan kau? Tidak adakah pria yang menarik ditempat kerjamu? Di Kementrian?"

Suara-suara diluar makin riuh, sepertinya mulai banyak orang yang datang.

"Aku belum berpikir kesana, Ginny. Aku lebih fokus ke pekerjaanku saja sekarang."

Ginny mengangguk-angguk. Mencari celah agar rencananya bisa masuk dalam percakapan ini, "Bagaimana dengan orang dari masa lalu? Viktor atau…." Ginny membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Ia ragu untuk meneruskan menyebutkan nama kedua. Untung saja Hermione belum menyadari arah pembicaraan ini.

"Viktor? Oh tidak, Ginny. Sama sekali tidak." Hermione menggeleng-geleng keras, "Kami hanya berteman sekarang. Tidak lebih."

"Baiklah..baiklah. Aku mengerti. Hanya saja setelah semua perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini padamu, sedikit aneh bila kau tidak meresponnya. Kentara sekali ia masih mengharapkanmu."

Hembusan napas keras Hermione tidak begitu terdengar diantara suara ramai diluar. Ginny memilih menghentikan percakapan yang membuat sahabatnya tidak nyaman itu dan menyuruh Hermione bergabung dengan keluarga dan sahabatnya diluar sementara Ginny akan bersiap berjalan menuju altar.

"Semoga sukses, Ginny." Ucapan terakhir Hermione saat akan keluar dari kamar itu sedikit menenangkan Ginny yang merasa jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar dari tubuhnya karena berdegup terlalu kencang.

.

Terlepas dari banyaknya undangan yang hadir siang itu, Keluarga Weasley terlihat sangat kompak dengan baju yang seragam. Hermione dan Luna termasuk salah dua diantaranya karena merupakan sahabat terdekat keluarga darah murni itu. Begitu pula Lavender Brown yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir berpacaran dengan Ron.

Hermione menghampiri mereka semua dan langsung disambut pelukan dimana-mana. Ia mengelus perut Angelina yang membesar saat istri George itu memeluknya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi bibi. _Aunt Hermione._ Ah! Terdengar aneh, Angelina." Mereka lalu tertawa bersama.

"Kau lebih cocok jadi _Mum_ Hermione sepertinya." Kata Angelina menggoda, "Lalu kapan itu akan terjadi?"

Sambil berpura-pura mengamati sekitar, Hermione hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Ia tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan semacam ini.

"Nanti, Angelina." Ia selalu mencoba beralih dari semua hal tentang pasangan, pernikahan, _anak_. Ia belum siap. Mungkin masalah waktu.

Gadis itu lalu mengambil tempat disebuah kursi yang mengelilingi meja dengan lapisan taplak putih bersih saat acara akan dimulai. Ginny masuk dengan menggandeng Arthur Weasley yang terlihat muda dalam jas pesta berwarna emas. Seluruh hadirin berdiri dan mengikuti prosesi dengan hikmat.

Di altar, Harry Potter menunggu dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Jas hitam konvensional terlihat sangat cocok dengannya.

Ginny menoleh kesemua sahabatnya. Tersenyum. Campuran antara antusias dan gugup berlebihan. Seolah bunga yang ia genggam belum cukup mengatasi rasa gelisahnya. Ia lalu terlihat menaikkan alisnya untuk menyapa seseorang yang berjarak beberapa meja dibelakang Hermione. Hermione menoleh ingin tahu.

Dadanya sesak melihat mata biru-kelabu jauh disana meski mata itu sama sekali tidak menangkap keberadaan si mata coklat. Rambut pirang platina yang tertata rapi, tubuh tinggi atletis yang terbalut jas pesta berwarna putih eksklusif, serta wajahnya yang seolah terpatri seperti itu. Angkuh. Namun semakin memperlihatkan sisi menariknya.

Tidak.

Kenapa Draco Malfoy bisa ada disini? Sejak kapan Ginny, Harry, dan Ron berbaikan dengan Draco? Apa saja yang sudah ia lewatkan? _Apa lagi yang sudah ia lewatkan?_

Ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum cowok itu menyadarinya dan mengikuti sisa prosesi pernikahan dua sahabatnya itu sambil menenangkan diri sendiri.

_Setelah prosesi ini selesai, segeralah pergi, Hermione. Atau kau akan terjebak lagi. Lupakan dia._

Scenario yang sempurna itu berputar terus diotaknya. Lamat-lamat ia mendengar kedua mempelai mengucapkan "I do." Dan berciuman.

_Cepatlah!_

"Para hadirin diminta duduk kembali." Ujar Fleur yang menjadi MC disamping altar.

Sudah hampir kaki Hermione menjejak tanah untuk menopang tubuhnya berdiri, saat tiba-tiba Luna dan Neville menghampiri mejanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kan acara belum selesai?" tanya Luna lirih dengan sukses menghentikan aksi-kabur Hermione.

"Ya, Hermione. Lagipula setelah ini kan acara dansa. Menyenangkan pasti." Sahut Neville. Hermione berusaha tersenyum semanis yang ia bisa saat itu.

Ia kembali duduk seraya mengamati pasangan Neville-Luna memakan pudding yang muncul secara tiba-tiba di meja. Dan sepertinya itulah yang sedang dilakukan semua orang. Mau tak mau gadis itu ikut mencomot satu pudding dari piring.

Lalu seolah waktu bergerak cukup cepat saat para undangan pria berdiri dan mengajak para wanita berdansa mengikuti kedua pengantin yang telah mendahului. Begitu pula Neville dan Luna. Hampir semua. George berdansa bersama sepupu Veela Fleur sementara Angelina duduk di salah satu kursi dengan tangan diatas perutnya. Ia jelas tidak bisa berdansa dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Hermione celingukan dan bersyukur mengetahui bahwa Draco menghilang entah kemana. Yang jelas ia tidak menemukan si rambut pirang di lantai dansa ataupun duduk disalah satu kursi dimanapun. Ia bernapas lega.

Angin yang berhembus menembus tenda cukup menyenangkan. Ia mengambil buku didalam tas mungil yang ia bawa dan membacanya dengan backsound musik dansa.

"Tidakkah ada tempat lain untuk membaca?"

Hampir saja Hermione melempar buku yang ia pegang saking kagetnya dengan suara yang tiba-tiba muncul. Ia menurunkan buku itu untuk melihat siapa berbicara dan ia kini benar-benar menjatuhkan bukunya.

Tangan putih pucat itu terulur mengambil buku tebal ditanah halaman The Burrow lalu menaruhnya disisi meja dekat Hermione.

"Haruskah kau membaca disaat seperti ini? Di pernikahan sahabatmu?" Draco melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab.

_Bukankah ia tadi sudah menghilang? Kenapa ia masih ada disini?_

"Err… Kurasa Ginny tidak akan masalah." Entah angin apa yang membuat Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Draco. Hermione sendiri kaget dengan mulutnya yang seperti berbicara dengan sendirinya. Sontak cowok itu tersenyum lebar. Merasa menang, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Shall we?"

Hermione tahu maksud uluran tangan sang pangeran Slytherin. Ia ragu. Antara ingin dan mempertahankan diri.

Draco menaikkan satu alisnya meminta keputusan. Gadis itu benar-benar ingin meraihnya. Meraih tangan pucat yang terulur didepannya dan mengabaikan akal sehatnya. Ia tak peduli. Masih perlukah akal sehat untuk perasaan ini?

Akhirnya tangan kiri Hermione menjawab segalanya. Terulur meraih tangan kanan Draco dan berjalan beriringan menuju lantai dansa mengabaikan tatapan aneh dan takjub dari yang lain. Ginny menyodok rusuk Harry yang berdiri disampingnya dengan senyum lebar. Harry memicingkan mata masih belum nyaman dengan pemandangan itu namun lambat laun senyum terbentuk dibibirnya. Ia bisa melihat keduanya malu-malu, tapi jelas inilah yang mereka inginkan selama ini.

Mereka ingin memperlihatkan perasaan yang tumbuh mengakar dalam diri mereka dengan leluasa. Ingin menunjukkan bahwa cinta pada akhirnya menyatukan semua perbedaan. Harry bisa melihat diujung sana Ron juga tidak menyembunyikan senyum saat melihat sahabat perempuannya itu bergerak seiring dengan musik bersama sang Slytherin.

Musik yang lembut itu sungguh menghanyutkan, membuat Harry kembali menggandeng Ginny ketengah lantai dansa dan disusul oleh yang lain, berpasang-pasangan bergerak mengikuti irama musik.

Hermione melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher Draco sementara sang pangeran memeluk pinggangnya. Bergerak bersama layaknya setiap gerakan telah dirancang sebelumnya. meski hanya gerakan-gerakan kecil, mereka menikmati saat-saat ini.

Namun perlahan Hermione seolah terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya menerima ajakan dansa Draco. Ia melepas pelukannya. Draco tahu, tahu gadis itu akan pergi. Ia menahan tangan Hermione yang mulai membawa serta tubuh gadis itu menjauh.

"Jangan pergi, Hermione."

Mata biru kelabu itu memohon dengan sangat. Antara yakin dan tidak. Ia menyentakkan tangan pucat itu namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Genggaman Draco terlalu kuat.

"Aku tidak bisa, Draco."

"Apa lagi yang membuatmu tidak bisa? Kau kira bagaimana aku bisa ada disini kalau Potter dan Weasley tidak mengijinkannya?"

Hal itu membuat Hermione terdiam sesaat, "Jadi…"

Draco mengangguk memotong. Lalu menceritakan semuanya,

Bagaimana Ginny berkorban untuknya dan bertengkar berhari-hari dengan Ron dan Harry hanya untuk meminta mereka memaafkan Draco dan membuat mereka yakin bahwa sang Slytherin telah sepenuhnya berubah.

Bagaimana pada akhirnya mereka mengalah dan menerima kedatangan Draco ke The Burrow untuk memohon maaf dan menyatakan pada mereka ketulusan perasaannya pada Hermione meski masih terlihat sedikit raut tidak setuju di wajah keduanya.

Tapi mereka menerima dengan lapang. Mungkin takdir sudah menuliskan ini semua. Mereka mengalah, menyetujui rencana yang dirancang dengan seksama oleh Ginny. Mempertemukan Draco dan Hermione di acara pernikahan.

Selama dan setelah Draco bercerita, Hermione membelalak tak percaya.

"B..benarkah? mereka…."

Draco mengangguk lagi. Meletakkan tangannya dipipi gadis itu, "Maka dari itu, tolong jangan pergi lagi."

Hermione hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi. Sebagai gantinya gadis itu tersenyum. Menempelkan keningnya kekening cowok dihadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan tiap hembusan napas, matanya terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione."

Lagi. Draco mengucapkannya lagi masih dengan kening menyatu dengan milik Hermione. Mata gadis itu masih terpejam dan juga bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum. Draco mendekat dan menciumnya.

Hermione kaget tapi sama sekali tidak menolak.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Draco."

* * *

><p><strong><em>lalalala~<em>**

**_so, here it is. the 9th chapter. finally! that's why I rated in "T" :D_**

**_sedikit kesel sama diri sendiri sebenernya karena chapter ini ga memuaskan mungkin buat kalian dan pasti (aku bisa memastikan) kalo kalian akan bilang, "Yaaaaahhhh begini doang?" :(_**

**_tapi yang aku sadar dan makin bikin aku mengutuk diri sendiri adalah:_**

**_TERNYATA JUDULNYA SAMA SEKALI GA COCOK!_**

**_oke, ini parah._**

**_so, give me the review. your review. _**

**_saran, kritik, apapun. please_**

******_merci :) _**

**_p.s. akan ada chapter 10 yang bakal jadi epilog. sedikit sabar ya ..._**


	10. Epilog

**EPILOG**

Malfoy Manor tidak pernah terasa seriuh ini. Puri yang suram itu kini selalu ramai dengan derap kaki kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari. Menuruni tangga, menyusuri tiap ruangan disertai gumaman tak terdefinisi dari seorang bocah perempuan berambut coklat ikal yang kini berlari menuju ruang keluarga.

"Oh tidak, Nessa. Tidak perabot milik grandma." Hermione -yang kini telah menyandang nama belakang Malfoy- berjalan dengan lelah mengikuti si gadis cilik yang tak kenal letih berkeliling Manor yang luar biasa besar. Ia menjejak dilantai perlahan sambil memegangi perutnya yang membesar. Hermione sudah akan mencegah Nessa mengacak-acak tatanan perabotan _lux_ diruangan itu saat seorang pria dengan kemeja putih yang lengannya dilipat sampai siku berkata dengan halus namun bernada tegas dari pintu.

"Vanessa. Kemari, sayang."

Gadis cilik itu menoleh mendengar suara Draco. Begitu pula Hermione. Nessa berlari dan mendarat dipelukan ayahnya.

Vanessa Allegra Malfoy nama gadis cilik itu. Dua tahun yang lalu saat Nessa lahir, Lucius mengumumkannya secara besar-besaran kelahiran putri Malfoy pertama dengan keturunan darah campuran tersebut. Seluruh warga dunia sihir Inggris pun mengenal Nessa dalam sekejap. Seorang putri pewaris tahta kerajaan bisnis Malfoy. Setelah kerajaan bisnis keluarga Malfoy pulih dari semua masalah, Lucius sibuk menantikan pewaris tahta baru setelah putra kebanggaannya mengambil alih seluruh bisnis tersebut. Meski pada awalnya Lucius lebih menginginkan cucu laki-laki agar tetap bisa menjaga nama Malfoy dibelakang namanya, tapi akhirnya Lucius bisa menerima dengan lapang karena Vanessa justru lebih mewarisi sifat-sifat Malfoy walaupun wajah dan fisik Nessa mirip sekali dengan Hermione.

Pernikahan kedua orangtua Vanessa sendiri dilaksanakan 1 tahun sebelumnya. Selama 2 tahun masa pacaran mereka, sudah beberapa kali keluarga Granger dan Malfoy bertemu. Awalnya kecanggungan masih tidak bisa ditahan karena pertemuan keluarga darah murni dan muggle -apa lagi untuk menyatukan anak mereka- memang jarang terjadi. Tapi lambat laun mereka jadi semakin dekat. Pengetahuan Mr dan Mrs Granger tentang dunia sihir yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, berkat cerita-cerita dari Hermione, membuat keluarga Malfoy senang dengan pasangan itu dan membiarkan anak-anak mereka menyatukan hubungan.

Acara dilaksanakan dengan sangat meriah. Hijau dan merah sangat dominan sehingga bukannya terlihat seperti pesta pernikahan, malah lebih mirip dengan perayaan Natal. Keluarga besar Orde datang ke halaman Malfoy Manor yang menjadi lokasi pesta. Hubungan baik diantara mereka benar-benar telah terwujud sepenuhnya. Hermione begitu lega dan bahagia hari itu.

Hermione menjatuhkan diri dikursi yang biasa diduduki oleh ayah mertuanya untuk membaca koran atau sekedar menikmati api perapian. Draco bisa menangkap raut kelelahan yang tergambar jelas disana. Ia menurunkan Nessa dari gendongannya, menyuruhnya kembali bermain lalu menghampiri Hermione.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Draco mengelus rambut Hermione pelan lalu beralih menyentuh perut wanita itu.

"Entahlah. Aku lelah sekali."

Belum sempat Draco mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tangisan Nessa terdengar dari kejauhan. Hermione sontak bangkit berdiri dan sedikit berlari menuju arah datangnya suara. Draco mengikuti dibelakangnya.

Hermione melongok ke beberapa ruangan dan menemukan gadis ciliknya sedang berada di perpustakaan milik kakeknya yang kini menimang-nimang Nessa. Hermione meraih Nessa dalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Lucius dengan wajah sabar menenangkan ketegangan Hermione dan menunjuk buku-buku berserakan diujung, "Ia tadi berlari dan menabrak buku-buku itu sebelum aku sempat mencegahnya."

"Oh, astaga." Hermione mengusap dahi Nessa yang masih menangis, "Maaf mengganggu, Dad."

"Tak apa, Hermione. Nessa sedang senang bermain. Kau harus maklum."

Hermione mengangguk dan berpamitan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia menghampiri Draco yang berdiri diluar perpustakaan, menyerahkan Nessa. Entah kenapa Nessa bisa lebih cepat tenang bila bersama dengan ayahnya. Mungkin karena persamaan sifat mereka. Padahal saat Nessa lahir, Harry dan Ron bersyukur luar biasa karena gadis kecil itu memiliki fisik yang mirip dengan ibunya. Dari rambutnya yang mengembang sampai mata coklat madunya. Tapi sebaliknya, sifat Draco menempel sepenuhnya dalam diri Nessa.

Draco menggendong Nessa disatu tangan dan tangan yang lain mengelus rambut istrinya yang terlihat letih. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi wanita disampingnya itu sepertinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik hari ini. Sedari tadi wajahnya kusut dan gerak badannya tidak bersemangat. Karena, meskipun dalam keadaan hamil tua, biasanya Hermione masih lincah kesana kemari mengurus berbagai keperluan rumah tangga. Bahkan ia masih rajin berangkat bekerja dan tidak mengindahkan larangan Draco.

"Kau sakit?"

Hermione menoleh dan mendapati suaminya menatapnya dengan cemas, "Hanya kelelahan kurasa."

"Karena….Nessa?" tanya Draco. Hermione mengernyit dan menggeleng lalu mengusap dahi putrinya yang memainkan rambut pirang Draco. Pria itu lalu mengamati istrinya, "Perutmu tak apa-apa?"

Wanita itu menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum dan berjalan meninggalkan Draco tanpa suara menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Draco mengikuti dibelakang Hermione sambil bercanda dengan Nessa hingga beberapa kali gadis kecil itu tergelak senang. Sesampainya didapur, Hermione langsung sibuk mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya kesegala arah untuk menggerakkan alat-alat dapur. Nessa bertepuk tangan takjub melihatnya, membuat Hermione menoleh dan kembali tersenyum. Draco mendudukkan Nessa dikursi makan yang disihir khusus agar Nessa tidak bertingkah saat sedang makan dan lalu bergerak kesamping Hermione.

"Hey, ada apa?"

Hermione memutar badannya sehingga berhadapan dengan suaminya, "Tidak. Tak ada apa-apa, Draco."

"Oh ayolah, Hermione. Kau tidak bisa berbohong denganku." Draco mengedipkan mata menggoda Hermione. Istrinya tertawa.

"Karena kau raja dari segala kebohongan. Iya kan? Hh.. semoga saja Nessa tidak juga mewarisi bakatmu yang satu itu." Hermione kembali terbahak.

Mau tak mau Draco ikut tertawa namun hanya sesaat dan kembali menanyakan hal yang sama pada istrinya, "Jadi ada apa?"

Hermione hanya menatap Draco dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apa?"

"Kau kenapa sih?"

Pria itu menghela napas, "Hermione, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Karena aku benar-benar cemas kali ini."

Hermione tertawa dengan sangat puas hingga tergelak, "Untuk apa kau secemas ini, Draco? Aku tak apa. Percayalah. Aku.. hanya saja…"

"Ada apa?" Draco memotong perkataan Hermione saking penasarannya.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa tidak siap dengan…." Hermione melirik kearah perutnya yang membesar dan Draco mengikutinya dengan alis mengernyit tajam, "…kau tahu, Nessa saja sudah membuatku kelimpungan dengan kenakalannya berkat warisan darimu." Hermione menarik sudut bibirnya sementara Draco menunduk menahan geli, "Lalu harus tambah satu lagi? Dengan kenakalan yang sama? Aku rasa akan membutuhkan bantuan satu orang lagi, Draco."

"Bantuan?"

"Didunia muggle kami mengenalnya dengan sebutan baby sitter. Kau tahu, seperti asisten untuk membantu menangani anak."

"Aaah…" Draco mulai memahami maksud Hermione, "Kurasa itu tidak perlu, sayang. Kau masih ingat saat aku akan melamarmu?"

Hermione mengangguk, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaaa… ditengah hujan saat kau sedang marah denganku karena kelakuanku yang kelewatan, aku membawakanmu apapun yang kau minta padaku saat itu meskipun kau hanya bercanda, kau memukuliku dan aku tidak memprotes sedikitpun, aku mencarimu kesetiap sudut London saat kau tiba-tiba menghilang." Hermione tersenyum kecil mendengar kilas balik itu, "Kau paham maksudku? Aku akan ada disisimu, Hermione. Selalu ada disisimu. Seperti yang kuucapkan saat pernikahan kita. Kau tak perlu bantuan orang luar untuk menangani satu lagi pewaris kenakalanku. Kau masih punya aku."

Tiba-tiba semua perabot dapur berhenti bekerja karena tidak lagi mendapat perintah dari Hermione yang meletakkan tongkat sihirnya dimeja sementara ia terperangah dengan kata-kata Draco barusan.

"Sudah terlalu banyak yang kubuat sehingga membuatmu marah atau bahkan murka, Hermione. Bahkan saat masa pacaran kita selama 2 tahun dulu. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu seperti itu lagi. _Oh dan aku sudah pernah merasakan bantingan pintu tepat dihidungku._"

Hermione tersenyum sangat manis pada pria dihadapannya. Saat 2 tahun mereka berpacaran, sudah ratusan kali Hermione merasa tidak kuat dan ingin mengakhiri semua karena kelakuan Draco yang terkadang masih sangat keterlaluan. Tapi setiap kali ia marah atau mendiamkan pangeran Slytherin itu, Draco selalu meminta maaf dengan melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Pernah ia membawakan Hermione satu truk bunga mawar putih, meminta James Sirius –putra pertama Harry dan Ginny- yang masih belajar berbicara untuk mengucapkan permintaan maaf Draco dengan membawa sebuah boneka yang mengiringi bocah kecil itu dengan musik, atau menyusul Hermione ke Australia saat gadis itu marah besar pada Draco dan pergi untuk menemani ayahnya yang sudah lebih dulu berada disana untuk liburan, pernah juga ia tidur diteras rumah Hermione yang mungil dengan hujan salju yang turun dengan lebat hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari tempat ia berbaring untuk menunggu Hermione keluar dan memaafkannya.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Bukan jawaban yang diterima oleh Draco, melainkan pelukan dari istri yang amat dicintainya. Vanessa berteriak-teriak gembira melihat kedua orangtuanya yang kemudian menghampirinya dan memberinya pelukan erat.

"Kau punya ide untuk nama adikmu, Nessa?" Hermione menyihir dua buah kursi dari udara sehingga mereka bisa duduk disamping gadis kecil yang masih tertawa gembira itu.

"Apa mereka benar-benar yakin bahwa ia laki-laki?"

Hermione mengangguk. Ia sudah mengeceknya di rumah sakit muggle dan tes menunjukkan bahwa yang dikandungnya adalah bayi laki-laki.

"Well, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Joshua?" usul Draco. Hermione menggeleng keras.

"Aku sudah memikirkan nama. Bagaimana kalau Orlando? Terdengar bagus kan?"

"Joshua Orlando Malfoy. Bagaimana?"

Hermione kembali menggeleng sambil menunjukkan mimik muka tidak suka, "Orlando nama depannya. Kita pikirkan lagi nama tengahnya nanti atau ambil saja namamu. Orlando Draco Malfoy, bagaimana?"

Draco mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Ya sepertinya bagus juga. Bagaimana Nessa?"

Nessa masih tersenyum-senyum dan terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Cocok sekali dengan namanya. Allegra. Kau pintar sekali memilih nama, sayang."

"Oh, Draco. Aku yang mengandungnya selama 9 bulan, ingat?" Hermione lalu tergelak sambil bercanda dengan Vanessa.

Draco tersenyum. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa merusak kebahagiaan mereka. Ia, Hermione, Nessa, dan Orlando yang masih tertempel diperut ibunya. Tidak badai sekalipun. Karena mereka akan mengatasinya bersama.

* * *

><p><em><strong>huaaaaaa akhirnya ff chapter ku yang satu ini selesai jugaaaaaaaaa! *sujud syukur depan laptop* :D<strong>_

_**makasih buat selama ini yang udah jadi pembaca yang baik dan bersedia review buat kebaikanku. I love you so much! :)))**_

_**untuk yang mau kenal sama aku silahkan pm aja atau kunjungin halaman jejaring sosialku karena aku bakal jarang ngunjungin ffn lagi untuk waktu yang agak lama mungkin. so... bye guys :')**_

_**thanks buat Kazuki Namikaze, atacchan, Lily love snowdrop, DraMione faaans, Abcd buat review kalian di chapter 9. merci :)**_

_**buat Abcd, karena kmu ga login jadi aku bales disini ya :)**_

_** makasih banget kritikannya. aduh aku jadi malu banget sama banyaknya kesalahan penulisanku :(**_

_** untung kamu ngingetin sama kebodohanku. hehe. merci beaucoup :)**_

_** lanjut review ya.. aku seneng banget dapet kritik biar aku bisa lebih baik lagi dalam tiap penulisan story ato chapter.**_

_** buat reviewers lain juga makasiiiiihhhhh banyak ya :D**_

_** jangan bosen2 ngereview :)**_

_**buat lily love snowdrop sama Dramione faaans, makasih juga buat reviewnya :)**_

_**yang lain aku bales lewat pm ya :)**_

_**so, here they are**_

_**lalalalalala~**_


End file.
